Mean Boys
by Velovevee
Summary: Cedric Diggory memasuki dunia anak SMA setelah sekian lama homeschooling. Ia menghadapi banyak problema anak remaja pada umumnya seperti, Pelajaran, Teman, Musuh, dan Cinta. pertemuannya dengan Slytherin Squad merubah segalanya. Rate M buat jaga-jaga. references dari Mean Girls Suicide Squad. big plot twist, actually. COMPLETED.
1. New School, Slytherin Squad, & Harry

**MEAN BOYS**

Disclaimer : Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Warn : lot of swearing, SLASH, DLDR

ENJOY!

* * *

Sebenarnya pindah sekolah merupakan hal yang merepotkan. Harus menjadi anak baru dan berusaha untuk beradaptasi. Itu pun kalau ada yang mau berteman denganku. Terdengar pesimis, bukan?

Cedric Diggory, 17 tahun.

Dulu aku tinggal di Nashville bersama kedua orang tuaku. Pada awalnya mom menyekolahkanku di sekolah pada umumnya, namun suatu kejadian membuat mom berubah pikiran dan memilih untuk home school. Itu semua karena Dirk si tukang bully yang sering menggangguku.

Dan lagi, ayah di mutasi untuk pindah ke Inggris. dan di sini lah kami sekarang, London. Mom dan Dad sudah mendaftarkanku di Hogwarts High School. Dan ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah. Jujur, aku gugup.

Saat aku tiba di dalam gedung sekolah, semua aman. Aku tampak tidak mencolok. Awal yang bagus, bukan? Aku juga sudah mendapatkan jadwal pelajaranku dan juga kunci loker. Tapi tetap saja aku terlihat seperti orang kikuk. Sekolah ini ramai dan terlalu luas. Aku tidak tahu dimana letak kelas matematika!

Hingga mataku melihat seseorang dengan jaket bertuliskan Mathlete di punggungnya. Aku langsung mengikutinya hingga ia masuk ke kelas yang aku yakin kelas matematika.

Terima kasih, Tuhan! Ini benar kelas matematika. Baru saja aku mau duduk, seseorang berkata,

"Tidak, tidak. Itu tempat duduk Fred, pacarnya Angelina."

Aku berkeliling lagi mencari bangku kosong dan kembali cowok itu berkata, "Itu tempat duduk Pansy. kau bisa duduk di situ sebelum ia membunuhmu."

Aku membelalakkan mata dan kembali mencari bangku yang kosong, yaitu tepat di sebelah cowok itu.

"Apa ini ada yang punya?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada yang punya kursi itu, jadi duduk saja." jawabku.

Tak lama, seorang guru datang bersama kepala sekolah.

"Pagi semuanya." Sapa kepala sekolah.

"Pagi, Profesor Dumbledore."

"Hari ini kita mempunyai anak baru, dia baru pindah dari Nashville." Dumbledore mengeluarkan secarik kertas kecil, "Namanya Centric Diggory. Centric di mana kau, nak?"

Oh tidak, dia salah menyebutkan namaku. Okay, tenang.

Aku berdiri, "Saya, Sir. Namaku Cedric, Cedric Diggory."

"Maafkan aku, Cedric." Ujar Dumbledore, "Aku punya keponakan namanya Anfernee, dan dia sangat marah saat ku panggil Anthony."

Apa dia melucu? Apa aku tidak sopan kalau tidak tertawa? Oh sudahlah.

"Selamat datang, Cedric, dan terima kasih, Profesor Dumbledore." Ujar guru matematika yang aku ketahui namanya adalah Mrs. McGonagall.

"Sama-sama, Mrs. McGonagall. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kantor dulu. Selamat berada di neraka, semuanya."

Dengan itu dia pergi.

Apa dia serius?

* * *

Hari pertama di sekolah sangat memusingkan. Stres dan memusingkan.

Namun semuanya agak terbantu karena cowok di kelas yang tadi memutuskan untuk mengajakku tur keliling sekolah.

Oh ya, namanya Ronald Weasley.

Sebaik apapun dia, ujung-ujungnya dia malah mengajakku bolos bersama temannya, Neville.

Harusnya saat ini aku berada di kelas kesehatan. Tapi mereka malah mengajakku ke pinggir lapangan saat jam pelajaran.

"Kau mengambil Kalkulus kelas 12?" tanya Neville yang tengah melihat kertas jadwal pelajaranku.

"Ya, aku suka matematika." jawabku.

"Ew, kenapa?"

"Karena matematika sama di setiap negara." jawabku lagi.

"Anak ini pintar, Ron. Kurasa Hermione akan senang bertemu denganmu. Dia jenius dalam segala hal." ujar Seamus.

"Apa kita tidak akan dapat masalah karena membolos?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa kami harus membuatmu terkena masalah? Kami temanmu sekarang." ujar Ron.

Aku tahu mengikuti mereka berdua bisa membuatku terkena masalah. Tapi Ron dan Neville merupakan teman pertamaku di sekolah. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya ketimbang aku harus melewati sekolah sendirian. Karena sekarang aku ada di posisi di mana aku tidak boleh menolak pertemanan.

"Kenapa kedua orang tuamu memberhentikan kau home school?" tanya Ron.

"Mereka ingin aku bersosialisasi."

"Dengan wajah sepertimu pasti akan sangat mudah mendapat teman." ujar Neville.

Aku mengrenyit, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tampangmu itu masuk dalam kategori cowok populer, Cedric." kata Ron sambil tertawa.

"Yang benar saja."

Neville menyentuh pundakku, "Kami serius, Ced. Aku yakin banyak cewek yang mau denganmu."

"Dan cowok juga, mungkin." sambung Ron.

"Sekolah ini bebas soal orientasi seksual. Kalau kau suka cowok tidak apa-apa, Ced. Katakan saja."

Aku hanya mengangguk walau sebenarnya aku masih bingung mengenai orientasi seksualku. Saat sibuk memikirkan itu, suara Neville menyadarkanku.

"Demi naga tanduk dari Hungaria, coba lihat baju gym Theodore Nott! Dia menjadikan baju gym jadi crop top!"

Ron mendengus, "Seperti kau tidak tahu Theo saja, Neville. Kurasa ia sengaja melakukan itu untuk menunjukkan perutnya. dan lagi, aku baru ingat Slytherin Squad mempunyai jadwal pelajaran Olahraga yang sama."

"Slytherin Squad? Siapa mereka?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke arah lapangan.

"Cowok-cowok populer di sekolah ini." jelas Neville, "Kalau saja sekolah ini diumpamakan seperti majalah Vogue, mereka akan selalu jadi model covernya."

Perumpamaan yang berlebihan, Neville. Tapi bisa dikatakan mereka memang kelihatan berkelas tinggi.

"Yang bajunya di jadikan crop top itu adalah Theodore Nott. Dia manis, tapi sayangnya sangat bodoh." kata Ron.

"Dia bertanya padaku bagaimana cara mengeja 'Hinkypunks'" sambung Neville.

"Jangan tersinggung tapi, dia kelihatan sangat feminim untuk seorang cowok. Apa dia gay?" tanyaku.

"Memang. Dari penampilannya kau sudah tahu kalau dia gay. Dia itu selalu mengikuti gaya Harry. bagaimana pun juga, setidaknya Harry lebih feminim dan berkelas." kata Ron.

"Yang berkulit eksotis itu, Blaise Zabini." kata Neville.

Ron mengangguk, "Dia terkenal karena ayahnya atlet basket internasional. Tapi berhati-hati, Blaise tahu semua urusan orang lain. jangan pernah memberi tahu rahasia atau pun curhat dengannya."

"Itulah kenapa badannnya begitu kekar, karena penuh dengan rahasia." Bisik Neville.

Aku hanya tertawa.

"Dan yang di kelilingi oleh cewek-cewek itu adalah Draco Malfoy. Iblis menyerupai manusia lebih tepatnya. Jangan terkecoh, mungkin ia terlihat sedikit egois dan pengkhianat. Tapi kenyataannya, Draco lebih dari sekedar itu." jelas Ron lagi.

"Kalau di dunia cewek, dia adalah _The Queen Bee._ Dua yang lainnya hanya pengawal saja. kuakui dia sangat tampan. Aku dulu sempat suka dengannya tapi...yah sudahlah." Ujar Neville sambil menunduk malu.

Selama waktu membolos, Ron dan Neville menceritakan padaku tentang Slytherin Squad. Kurasa mereka seperti tipikal pembully di sekolah pada umumnya. Mungkin Ron benar, sebaiknya aku menghindari Slytherin Squad.

Dan saat jam makan siang tiba, aku mengantri untuk memesan makanan. Kulihat Slytherin Squad sudah duduk di meja makan mereka. Lebih baik aku tidak melewati meja mereka. Aku berjalan menuju ke meja di mana Ron dan Neville sudah menungguku.

"Hey, kamu."

Seorang gadis berambut pirang menyapaku. Dengan ragu aku balas menyapa, "Hey."

"Aku punya tugas untuk menyurvei anak baru. Boleh aku mewawancaraimu?"

Aku tersenyum paksa dan mengangguk.

"Apa kau ada rencana untuk memiliki pacar?"

Aku mengrenyit, "Apa?"

"Apa kau membuka hatimu untukku?" tanyanya sambil memainkan rambut pirangnya dengan genit.

"Apa dia mengganggumu?" ujar sebuah suara dari sebelah aku dan cewek ini.

Seketika aku membelalak. Oh tidak!

Aku tidak sadar kalau aku berdiri di samping meja Slytherin Squad. Dan yang tadi berbicara tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Draco.

"Daphne, kau ini kenapa bertingkah seperti jalang?" Kata Draco dengan entengnya.

Daphne mengangkat alisnya, "Aku hanya ingin menyapanya!"

Blaise berbicara kali ini, "Harusnya kau mengangkat telponku tadi malam!"

"Daphne! kau tidak bisa dengan begitu saja meninggalkan Blaise dan kemudian merayu anak baru ini. dia tidak tertarik denganmu, jalang." Ujar Draco lagi.

"Berhenti mengataiku jalang!" ujar Daphne tak terima.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti jalang, kalau begitu." Kemudian Draco beralih padaku, "Kau mau kencan dengannya?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih."

Draco tersenyum padaku, "Bagus. Kau dengar itu, Daph? Sekarang pergilah sebelum aku mempermalukanmu lebih jauh."

"Brengsek!" umpat Daphne sambil pergi dengan menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

Baru saja aku buru-buru ingin pergi, Draco kembali menahanku, "Hey! duduk sini!"

Mau tak mau aku duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu namaku. Maksudku, siapa yang tidak mengenalku di sekolah ini, kan?" katanya dengan sombong. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi, kau anak baru, huh? Namamu siapa? Pindahan dari sekolah mana?" tanya Draco. aku bisa merasakan mereka bertiga sedang mengobservasiku.

"Cedric Diggory, Aku pindahan dari Nashvile. Aku tidak sekolah umum, hanya home school." Jawabku.

"Apa? Home school?"

"Um, Home school itu aku di ajarkan di rum-"

"Ya, ya aku tahu home school itu apa, aku tidak sebodoh itu. maksudku, kau tidak pernah bersekolah di sekolah umum sebelumnya?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku tidak boleh menceritakan kejadian dimana dulu aku di bully. Kalau Draco tahu, ia pasti akan mem-blackmailku.

Aku menggeleng, "belum pernah."

Draco tampak terkejut, "Benarkah?" aku mengangguk.

"Home school?" ia menyenderkan diri di kursi, "Berarti kau anak rumahan, menarik juga."

"Thanks."

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti anak rumahan. Kau itu terlihat keren, dude!"

Aku tersenyum, "Thanks."

"Jadi kau setuju?" Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apanya?"

"Menurutmu kau terlihat keren?"

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran cowok ini, "A-aku tidak tahu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka jaket hoodymu."

Dengan mudahnya ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan kembali, aku mengangguk dan berkata terima kasih. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu berapa banyak aku berterima kasih hari ini.

Kemudian Blaise berkata, "Badanmu tinggi, apa kau atlet bola basket?"

"Kadang-kadang kalau ada waktu senggang aku main basket." Jawabku.

"Kurasa kau bisa masuk tim basket menggantikan Goyle."

Lalu yang dari tadi diam dan mengawasiku pun berkata, "Kau bilang kau anak rumahan, lalu kenapa kau keluar dari rumahmu?"

Apa maksud anak ini?

"Ck, Theo kalau dia anak rumahan, bukan berarti dia harus tetap berada di rumah!" kata Blaise.

Draco memutar bola matanya dan kemudian berkata, "Dengar, ini tawaran yang jarang sekali aku lakukan. Aku mengajakmu untuk menjadi bagian dari Slytherin Squad."

"Dengan masuk ke geng kami, kau akan jadi rebutan semua orang!" kata Theo dengan semangatnya.

"Kami hanya bergaul dengan orang-orang keren." Kata Draco, "Orang-orang payah, jelek, dan tidak populer tidak pantas berada di dekat kami. Dan kau! Kau keren dan aku mau kau masuk ke dalam geng kami."

Damn!

Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Kenapa Draco mengajakku masuk ke geng yang harusnya aku hindari! Aku harus menolak.

"O-oh terima kasih tapi-"

"Bagus!" potong Draco. "Selamat datang di Slytherin Squad, Cedric." Ia menepuk bahuku sambil menyeringai.

Damn! Damn! Damn! Apa-apaan ini!? ini diluar perkiraanku. Tanpa sepengetahuan Draco aku melirik pada Ron dan Neville yang duduk tak jauh dariku. Ekspresi mereka berdua sangat kaget. Aku yakin mereka tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

* * *

"Demi kucing pesek Hermione, Ced! Kau anggota Slytherin Squad!" seru Neville saat kami berada di toilet laki-laki.

"Aku berusaha menolak tapi ia memotong omonganku." Ujarku.

"Ini mengejutkan. Tapi aku tidak yakin setelah ini kita bisa berteman." Kata Ron.

"Dengar, kalian teman pertamaku, walalupun aku anggota geng mereka, kita masih bisa berteman kan?"

Ron menggeleng, "Kau tidak mengerti, Ced. Draco tidak akan suka kalau kau bergaul dengan orang seperti kami. Kami tidak populer."

"Draco akan melarangmu dekat dengan kami, Ced." Kata Neville dengan lesu.

"Kalau begitu kita berteman secara diam-diam." Usulku.

"Dan saat aku kesal dengan Draco kau harus membantuku mengerjainya." Kata Ron sambil tertawa.

"Tentu saja! lagipula bukan mauku menjadi anggota geng mereka kan?"

Dengan itu, artinya aku tetap menjadi Slytherin Squad, tapi di belakang aku masih berteman dengan Ron dan Neville. Tidak sulit kan?

* * *

Esoknya, aku mulai _hang out_ dengan Draco, Blaise dan Theo. Mereka mengenalkanku pada teman-teman keren mereka. Dan para cewek juga mulai menanyai tentangku. Jujur, ini terasa menyenangkan.

Sekolah tetap berjalan dengan lancar. Dan ada seseorang yang menangkap perhatianku di kelas matematika.

Seorang cowok berbadan ramping dan bermata hijau.

Pertama kali aku menatap wajahnya saat ia berbalik ke arahku dan bertanya apakah boleh dia meminjam pena.

Seketika aku terhipnotis oleh kilau emeraldnya, bibir ranumnya, kulit putih porselennya. Aku baru sadar dan tersentak saat ia menyadarkanku dengan mengibas-ngibas tangannya di hadapanku. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil melihat reaksiku.

God! Kurasa aku jatuh cinta.

Kemudian kami berkenalan, namanya Harry Potter. dia adalah orang yang pernah dibicarakan Ron. Harry adalah orang yang sering ditiru oleh Theo. Pantas saja Theo menirunya, Harry sangat mempesona.

Oke, aku terdengar sangat bodoh.

Saat jam makan siang, aku kembali duduk dengan 'geng'ku. Beberapa cewek melirik dan mengibaskan bulu matanya saat aku melintas. Beginikah rasanya jadi cowok populer?

Draco sibuk ngobrol dengan Blaise sementara Theo sibuk memperhatikan Harry sambil membenahi rambutnya agar menyerupai rambut Harry.

Theo benar-benar _desperate wannabe._

Sambil berbisik, aku bertanya, "Kenapa kau ingin terlihat seperti kembaran Harry?"

Theo menghela nafas, "Itu karena aku ingin Tom Riddle menyukaiku. Ia suka dengan Harry, jadi kupikir kalau aku terlihat seperti Harry, maka ia akan suka padaku. Lagipula, gaya Harry tidak lah buruk."

Aku melirik ke meja Harry dan ia melihatku balik dan melambai. Aku hanya mengangguk sementara Theo balas melambai dan berkata, "Hey Harry!"

Harry tampak bingung melihat Theo namun tetap membalas sapaannya.

"Kupikir kau iri dengannya karena Tom Riddle suka dengan Harry ketimbang kau."

"Aku tidak bisa marah atau pun iri dengan Harry." Kata Theo, "Ia terlalu baik."

"Kau benar-benar ingin menjadi Harry, huh? Kau bahkan memesan makanan yang sama dengannya."

Theo menatap menu makanannya, "Apa yang salah dengan salad dan kentang goreng juga pepsi ukuran medium? Berkat mengikuti Harry, berat badanku turun 2 pon."

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. Dan beralih ke Draco dan Blaise.

"Keluarkan Goyle dan cari anggota yang pintar menghitung jarak saat melempar bola ke ring." Kata Draco.

"Bagaimana kalau Cedric?" usul Blaise, "Kau bilang kau pernah main basket kan? Lagipula kau pintar."

"Aku tidak pernah main basket dengan tim, aku selalu main sendirian." Jawabku.

"Tapi kau pintar. Maksudku, ia bahkan mengambil kalkulus kelas 12, ya kan?" kata Blaise yang membuatku kaget.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanyaku.

Ia menggeleng, "Apa yang tidak kuketahui?"

Ron dan Neville benar. ia tahu segalanya tentang orang lain. Creepy.

"Kau pintar matematika? Kurasa menghitung jarak di lapangan saat main basket bukan hal yang sulit." Kata Draco. kemudian ia menepuk pundakku seolah bangga padaku, "Man! aku tak sia-sia menjadikanmu anggota geng. Kau pintar!"

Aku kembali tersenyum.

"Kau harus masuk ke tim basket, Ced. Aku akan mendaftarkanmu pulang sekolah nanti."

Dan lagi, aku tidak bisa menolak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku mau beli minum dulu." Dengan itu Draco berdiri dan meninggalkan meja.

Theo menatap kami bosan, "Kenapa sih harus ngomongin basket terus? Oh ya, Ced. Apa kau sudah menemukan gebetanmu?"

Aku agak ragu untuk menceritakan ini kepada mereka terutama Blaise. Tapi mungkin Blaise tidak terlalu peduli soal hubungan orang lain.

"Sebenarnya ada sih."

"Oh ya? Siapa itu? apakah senior?" Tanya Theo dengan semangatnya. Kurasa anak ini punya jiwa wanita di dalamnya.

"Orang itu adalah Harry, Theo."

Theo _jaw drop_ seketika begitu pula dengan Blaise.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak." Blaise menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau harus tahu Harry adalah mantan kekasihnya Draco. dan Draco itu masih berusaha untuk mengajak Harry balikan. Kau tidak bisa bersaing dengan Draco. bisa-bisa kau jadi saingannya. Dan percayalah, jadi saingan Draco itu sangat berat."

Perkataan Blaise membuatku kaget. Harry mantan kekasih Draco? harusnya aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku menyukai Harry! bodoh sekali kau Ced!

Theo tertawa, "Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Harry, kau tahu. Wajar saja kau menyukainya. Lagipula, Harry itu tingkahnya seperti Draco, hanya saja lebih feminim."

Blaise menepuk pundakku, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberi tahu Draco tentang ini."

* * *

Dan kau pikir Blaise akan memegang omongannya?

Salah besar.

Malam itu Draco menelponku.

"Hey, Dude! Kau ingin memberitahuku sesuatu?"

Aku terdiam sejenak dan kemudian berkata, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Blaise bilang kau suka dengan Harry?"

Mataku terbelalak. Ugh! Matilah aku! apa aku harus menutup telponnya?

Tidak, jangan jadi pengecut, Ced. Bersikaplah seolah biasa saja.

"Uhm, aku masih ragu soal itu."

"Aku tidak peduli, maksudku kau bisa mendekatinya. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi, biar kuberitahu tentang Harry. yang ia pikirkan hanyalah sekolah, kedua orang tuanya dan teman-temannya. Dia cowok baik-baik tapi pesonanya luar biasa. Ia terlihat kalem di publik tapi saat di kasur, kau tak akan percaya."

Aku bisa merasakan Draco menyeringai saat ini. apa ia sengaja berkata seperti itu untuk membuatku cemburu padanya.

"Jadi, maksudmu aku boleh menyukainya?" tanyaku.

"Terserah. kalau kau suka padanya, aku bisa memberitahunya kalau kau mau."

Dia akan mengenalkanku pada Harry? ini mengejutkan.

"Benarkah kau akan bicara padanya? Kau tidak akan menjelek-jelekkanku, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, dude! Kau pikir teman macam apa aku ini. aku tahu persis apa yang harus kulakukan."

Aku merasa bahwa mungkin Blaise salah. Perasaan orang bisa saja kan berubah. Maksudku Draco mungkin sudah move on dari Harry dan menemukan orang lain. mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku mendekati Harry.

Kemudian ia berkata lagi, "Kau tidak marah Blaise sudah memberitahuku soal itu?"

"Tidak."

Ya, sebenarnya aku kesal dengan Blaise.

"Kalau kau marah kau bisa beritahu aku, aku akan menonjok mukanya."

"Memang ia agak lancang dengan memberitahukan itu padamu. Kurasa Blaise hanya cari perhatian saja."

Kemudian agak hening sebentar hingga Draco berkata, "Kau dengar kan, Blaise. Dia tidak marah padamu."

Tunggu! Blaise ada di jalur lain? artinya ia mendengar pembicaraan kami?

"Kau bilang aku hanya cari perhatian? Yang benar saja, Ced!" kata Blaise kesal. Hey! seharusnya aku yang marah padamu.

Oke, aku di jebak. Berengsek!

"Aku ngantuk." Dengan entengnya Draco berkata seperti itu sebelum memutuskan telepon.

Aku juga langsung mematikan telepon, malas untuk meladeni Blaise. Benar-benar _backstabber._ Harusnya aku mendengar kata Ron dan Neville.

Tapi sisi positifnya, Draco merestuiku untuk mendekati Harry. itu bagus kan?

* * *

Aku mulai mendekati Harry di hari berikutnya. Di kelas aku pura-pura bertanya seolah aku tidak mengerti, jadi dia dengan senang hati mengajariku.

Aku menyentuh bahunya dengan pelan dan ia menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"Hey, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, bisa kau membantuku, Harry?"

"Okay." Ia mengambil penaku dan mulai menulis rumus di catatanku. Aku tidak fokus pada apa yang ia tulis tapi aku fokus pada setiap gerakan, matanya, dan bibirnya.

Dan kembali menyadarkanku, "Hey, apa kau mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk antusias, "Tentu saja, aku mengerti sekarang. Aku hanya mengerti jika kau yang mengajariku."

Dia tersipu, "Diamlah, Ced!"

Aku tersenyum, "Aku serius. Kalau kau yang mengajariku aku yakin aku akan selalu hadir di kelasmu dan mendapat nilai A+"

"Okay, cukup. Kau membuatku malu, Ced. Jangan berlebihan." Ujarnya sambil tertawa pelan dengan wajah merah merona.

Aku berpikir, bagaimana bisa Harry yang manis seperti ini bisa mau pacaran dengan Draco yang brutal.

Selesai pelajaran, Harry mengajakku ngobrol sebentar di kelas.

"Kudengar kau masuk Slytherin Squad." Ujarnya.

"O-oh, ya. Itu benar." jawabku.

Harry menggeleng, "Aku tidak mengerti apa tujuan Draco membentuk grup seperti itu."

"Untuk mengganggu orang lain mungkin." Kataku seadannya.

Harry menaikkan alisnya, "Jadi kau suka mengganggu orang lain?"

Entah kenapa kalau dia begini sikapnya mengingatkanku akan Draco. oh ya, Theo kan pernah bilang, Harry itu seperti Draco, hanya saja lebih feminim.

"Aku berbeda dari yang lainnya." Jawabku.

Harry mengangguk, "Okay."

Dan kali ini giliranku bertanya, "Harry, apa kau masih ada hubungan dengan Draco?"

Harry terdiam sejenak.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah putus dengannya. Tapi ia terus memperhatikanku, kau tahu. Saat pacaran ia tidak begitu peduli. Dan ketika sudah putus, ia malah bersikap sangat romantis seolah kami masih berpacaran."

"itu aneh." Gumamku.

Harry kembali mengangguk, "Tapi itulah Draco. selalu mempunyai cara untuk mendapatkanku. Ngomong-ngomong, aku harus ke kelas seni dulu. Sampai jumpa, Ced."

"Sampai jumpa, Harry."

TBC

.

A/N

Halo semua! Balik lagi dengan fic baru. Entah kenapa aku merasa Harry dan Draco di sini Gary Stu banget. Tapi semoga jalan ceritanya gak membingungkan ya. Ini fic sebagai pemancing buat gak kena wb. Fic lain masih ada di archive, termasuk sequel dari Mama. Tapi masih harus di edit lagi sebelum di publish. Jadi mohon kesabarannya ya karena ini dasarnya (Preferences) Mean Girls, aku berusaha buat mereka tetap jiwa laki tamvan dan berani, kecuali Theo yang bersikukuh tetap fabulous. Oke segitu aja. See ya next chapter ya ;)

Vee


	2. Tom Riddle & Hermione's Advices

**MEAN BOYS**

Disclaimer : Harry Potter Belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Chapter 2 : Ruin people Relationship, Tom Riddle & Hermione's Advices.

Sepulang sekolah, Draco mengajakku nonton pertandingan basket di Northshore Stadium. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat Chevrolet Convette milik Draco. Man, aku tak pernah melihat orang seglamor Draco. Dan ejeklah aku sesukamu, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku naik mobil sport sekeren ini.

"Ayo, Ced! Naiklah sebelum fans kita menyerbu." Kata Blaise sambil tertawa. Aku mengambil tempat duduk di kursi belakang sebelah Theo.

Saat menaiki mobil ini aku benar-benar berasa orang paling keren dan populer. Dalam hati aku mendecak, sempurna sekali hidup Draco.

"Kita mau kemana tadi?" tanya Theo.

Blaise menoleh dari kursi depan, "Aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali, Theo. Kita akan menonton pertandingan basket."

Theo merengut, "Ew! Kenapa harus berkaitan dengan basket lagi."

"Diam atau kau kuturunkan sekarang juga!" ancam Draco.

"Setidaknya turunkan aku di mall." Kata Theo lagi.

"Theo, apa salahnya sih menonton basket? Lagi pula ada Viktor Krum, sepupu Draco. kuyakin kau tidak akan menyesal."

Seketika itu juga senyum merekah di bibir Theo, "Kalau ada Viktor sih aku tidak menyesal ikut kalian."

Blaise dan Draco hanya menggeleng kepala.

Wow, Viktor Krum adalah sepupunya Draco? siapa yang tidak kenal pemain basket internasional dari Bulgaria itu. ini hebat sekali!

Sesampainya di stadium. Kami duduk di kursi VIP yang sudah di pesan oleh Draco. khusus untuk kami berempat. Draco menyapa sepupunya itu dari kejauhan yang di balas lambaian tangan oleh Viktor.

Selagi pertandingan belum dimulai, aku melihat sekeliling dan ada beberapa cewek yang melambai ke arahku. Oh tidak. Kenapa para fans itu mengikuti sampai kemari?

Dan kemudian suara Theo mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Oh tidak, Blaise! Blaise! Lihat itu Daphne bersama Marcus Flint. Mereka pasti sedang nge-date."

Aku, Blaise dan Draco menatap ke arah yang di tunjuk Theo. Dan benar saja, di bangku penonton urutan tengah ada Daphne yang sedang _flirting_ dengan seorang cowok berambut hitam.

Blaise mengerang, "Oh yang benar saja! Marcus Flint? Kenapa selera Daphne jadi jatuh sekali. Aku merasa harga diriku jatuh sebagai mantan kekasihnya."

"Kudengar mereka pacaran." Ujar Theo.

"Tidak, Daphne tidak boleh mendapat pacar baru begitu saja setelah ia meninggalkanmu, Blaise. Aku tidak akan biarkan itu terjadi, dia pikir siapa dia?" kata Draco.

"Jalang?" sahut Blaise agak keras seakan berharap Daphne yang di ujung sana mendengarnya.

Draco mengangguk, " _Exactly!_ "

"Oh! Kita akan mengacaukan kencannya?" tanya Theo dengan kegirangan.

Saat Draco kembali mengangguk, aku mulai kebingungan. Mereka menghancurkan hubungan seseorang dengan mudahnya? Wow, aku tidak mendaftar untuk hal ini!

"Mana handphonemu, Blaise?" Draco mengadahkan tangannya pada Blaise yang langsung memberi handphonenya pada Draco.

"Kau tidak akan menelpon Daphne, kan?" tanya Blaise ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau pikir aku bodoh?" Draco mulai menelpon seseorang menggunakan handphone Blaise.

"Keluarga Greengrass di South Boulevard."

"Draco, awas identitas penelponku ketahuan."

"Tidak akan ketahuan kalau tersambung dari bagian informasi."

"Aku jadi ingat setiap kita melakukan prank call." Kata Theo.

Draco kembali fokus pada teleponnya, "Halo, bisa saya berbicara dengan Ny. Daphne Greengrass?"

Draco terdiam sejenak dan kemudian kembali menjawab, "Oh, Ini Oliver dari Planned Parenthood. Kami sudah mendapatkan hasil kehamilannya, bisa tolong sampaikan padanya untuk menelpon balik, terima kasih."

Dengan itu Draco memutuskan sambungan sambil menyeringai.

"Mudah kan?" katanya.

Blaise tertawa, "Oke, itu tadi hebat. Daphne tidak akan pacaran dengan siapapun lagi."

Theo pun ikut tertawa dan beralih padaku yang kebingungan, "Well, Ced. Itu tadi satu pelajaran yang harus kau tahu. Kita tidak boleh di campakkan oleh siapapun."

"Karena yang mencampakkan itu adalah kita, bukan mereka. Jangan biarkan hal itu terjadi padamu, oke?" sambung Draco. aku hanya mengangguk walau sebenarnya yang mereka lakukan itu tadi jahat. Aku melihat ke arah Daphne yang tengah menangis sambil menelpon. Dan kemudian ia berlari keluar stadium meninggalkan Marcus Flint yang kebingungan.

Membuat seorang gadis menangis, jujur, aku tidak tega.

Tapi apakah Daphne seorang gadis? Entahlah.

* * *

Sepulang dari stadium, Draco mengajakku main ke rumahnya. Sebelumnya aku sempat menyapa Viktor dan ia sangat ramah, berbeda dengan Draco.

Dan lagi-lagi mataku terbelalak saat melihat Mansion milik Draco yang sangat megah. Aku mulai mempertanyakan apa pekerjaan orang tua Draco sampai sekaya ini. Draco memberhentikan mobilnya dan turun dari mobil diikuti oleh kami bertiga. Kulihat Draco memberikan kunci mobil kepada pelayannya.

"Rumah yang bagus, Draco." pujiku yang di jawabnya dengan menyeringai. Draco masuk duluan ke dalam rumah.

"Ayo masuk, Ced. Ini pertama kalinya kau ke rumah Draco. Pastikan kau menarik hati ibunya Draco." Kata Blaise saat kami masuk ke rumah besar milik Draco.

"Aunt Cissy mungkin terlihat seperti wanita yang baik dan keibuan. Tapi kau tidak akan mau melihatnya marah." Sambungnya lagi.

"Mom, aku pulang." Seru Draco, "Hai, Alex. Pacar baru lagi?"

Aku melihat orang yang di sapa Draco. Seorang anak cowok berambut pirang masih dengan seragam Middle Schoolnya tengah duduk santai di depan tv sambil merangkul dua cewek seumurannya.

"Itu adikku." Kata Draco menjawab kebingunganku.

Tak lama, suara sepatu heels terdengar menuruni tangga dan munculah seorang wanita yang aku yakin adalah ibu Draco. terlihat dari penampilannya tentu ibu Draco termasuk wanita yang berkelas tinggi.

Mata biru wanita itu menatapku dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Hey, Aunt Cissy. Ini teman baru kami, Cedric Diggory." Ujar Theo memperkenalkanku.

"Hello, Cedric." Sapa Aunt Cissy sambil menepuk pelan pipiku, "Selamat datang di rumah kami."

"Hai, Aunt Cissy." Ujarku seadanya.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu tinggal katakan saja, oke." Ujarnya lagi yang kujawab dengan anggukan. Kemudian ia beralih pada Draco, "Oh ya, Draco. aku harus pergi dan kuharap kau tidak keberatan untuk mengawasi Alex. Pastikan kejadian minggu lalu tidak terulang."

Draco mendecak dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Theo dan Blaise mengikutinya sementara aku masih berhadapan dengan Aunt Cissy.

Dengan gugup aku berkata, "Uhm, aku permisi dulu ke kamar Draco, Aunty."

Aunt Cissy mengangguk, "Tentu, Cedric. Aunty harus pergi dulu, oke."

Aku menyusul ke kamar Draco. dan setibanya di sana, Draco tengah memperbaiki rambutnya, Blaise sudah duduk di depan TV dan Theo sedang memilih majalah.

"Menyebalkan sekali aku harus jadi pengasuh Alex." Keluh Draco.

"Memang apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

Draco menghela nafas, "Alex hampir menelanjangi pacarnya sendiri di dalam kamar. Untungnya aku menangkap basah bocah itu."

Aku mengrenyit sambil kembali melihat sekeliling kamar Draco dan melihat foto Harry di samping tempat tidur Draco. tidak, bukan hanya di samping tempat tidurnya. Ada beberapa tertempel di dinding.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku memiliki foto Harry sebanyak ini?" ujar Draco, "maksudku, kau bahkan belum jadi pacarnya."

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali." Jawabku berbohong. Tentu aku keberatan. Kalau memang dia tidak menyukai Harry lagi, kenapa ia masih memajang foto Harry.

"Baguslah. Apa kau sudah bicara padanya tentang perasaanmu?"

Aku menggeleng, "Belum. Aku tidak mau terburu-buru."

Draco malah tertawa, "kau justru memberi kesempatan pada Tom Riddle jika kau lamban begitu."

"Iya, aku pernah bilang kan kalau Tom Riddle itu menyukai Harry." tambah Theo.

"Iya sih, tapi aku tidak mau bersaing dengan si Tom Riddle ini."

"Tidak mau bersaing? Apa maksudmu? Kau akan mendapatkan Harry." kata Draco dengan mantap.

Aku terkejut, "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Tom Riddle tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Harry. aku tidak akan biarkan itu terjadi."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanyaku.

"Karena kau itu Slytherin Squad! Kita mendapatkan apapun yang kita mau." Ujar Draco.

"Baiklah. Besok aku akan mulai mendekati Harry." kataku dengan senang mendengar Draco mendukungku.

Draco tersenyum, "Bagus. Besok ada pesta Halloween di rumah Seamus. Kau sebaiknya mengajak Harry kesana."

* * *

Esoknya aku terus memikirkan tentang rencana untuk mengajak Harry ke pesta Halloween. Tetapi, setiap kali aku ingin menghampirinya, selalu ada cowok yang bersamanya. Cowok itu berambut hitam, tinggi semampai. Apakah itu Tom Riddle?

"Sampai kapan kau akan memandangi mereka?" ujar sebuah suara dari sampingku yang ternyata adalah Draco.

"Cowok itu Tom Riddle?" tanyaku. Draco mengangguk.

"Kalau kau terus berdiri di sini, Tom Riddle akan mengajak Harry ke pesta Halloween duluan."

"Aku tidak bisa langsung menghampirinya dan merebut Harry begitu saja, Draco." keluhku.

"Siapa bilang kau tidak bisa?" ia mengrenyit, "Ikut aku."

Aku mengikuti Draco yang ternyata menghampiri Harry dan Tom. Harry menyadari keberadaan kami berdua dan langsung bertanya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Draco mengangkat dagunya, "Temanku ingin bicara padamu."

"Tapi aku sedang ada pembicaraan penting dengan Harry di sini." Potong Tom sebelum Harry sempat membuka mulut.

"Dan aku tidak mengajakmu bicara." Kata Draco dengan tajam. Lalu ia beralih pada Harry, "Bukankah kau akan pergi dengan Cedric ke Pesta Halloween, Dear?"

Dear? Kalian sudah putus kenapa masih panggil sayang-sayangan begitu!? Protesku dalam hati.

Harry mengrenyit.

"Kau pergi dengan anak baru ini, Harry? aku baru saja ingin mengajakmu." Kata Tom sambil menatap Harry dengan bingung.

"A-aku tidak tahu kau akan mengajakku, Tom. Lagi pula Cedric belum menanyakan padaku soal itu." jawab Harry.

Dan aku pun langsung menyambar, "Harry, maukah kau pergi ke pesta Halloween denganku?"

Harry tampak kaget sementara Tom tampak marah padaku.

Namun mata Harry melirik ke arah Draco yang tengah menyeringai.

Dengan ragu Hary berkata, "B-baiklah." Kemudian ia berbalik ke Tom, "Aku masih bisa menemuimu di pesta kan?"

Tom mengangguk sambil tersenyum paksa, "Tentu saja. kalau anak baru ini membuatmu tidak nyaman, kau bisa berubah pikiran dan pergi bersamaku, oke?"

Harry mengangguk dan kemudian melambai pada Tom yang buru-buru pergi, tak lupa melempar tatapan tajam padaku dan Draco.

"Oke, kalian berdua. Sampai jumpa di pesta." Kata Draco sambil menepuk pundakku dan berkedip pada Harry.

"Maafkan aku, itu tadi mendadak sekali karena Draco menyuruhku." Ujarku.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau tidak mau pergi ke pesta denganku?" tanya Harry sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Aku gelagapan, "Bu-bukan begitu, maksudku aku ingin mengajakmu ke pesta tapi Tom Riddle selalu berada di sampingmu. Kupikir tidak sopan kalau aku-ya kau tahu lah." kenapa aku jadi hilang kata-kata begini.

Harry yang melihat tingkah bodohku pun tertawa, "Oke, oke aku mengerti. Tapi aku sedikit aneh dengan Draco. kenapa ia malah mendekatkanmu denganku? Biasanya ia paling tidak suka jika aku dekat dengan cowok lain meskipun kami sudah putus. Kenapa kau berbeda?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin karena aku teman satu gengnya."

Harry menggeleng, "Mungkin juga. Omong-omong, jemput aku jam 7 oke?"

"Oke! Jangan dandan yang seram ya." Godaku.

Harry kembali tertawa dan memukul lenganku pelan, "Jangan jadi penakut begitu, Ced. Baiklah, aku harus ke kantin dulu. Sampai jumpa jam 7."

"Sampai jumpa jam 7!" ujarku sambil melambai padanya. Dengan itu ia pergi ke kantin, meninggalkanku.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah tidak ada latihan basket, aku tidak memiliki jadwal apapun. Lebih tepatnya Draco sedang ada acara keluarga sementara Blaise dan Theo entah kemana aku tidak tahu. Maka dari itu aku memilih untuk ikut dengan Neville dan Ron menemui Hermione di tempat kerjanya. Lebih tepatnya di Mall. Hermione ternyata bekerja paruh waktu sebagai kasir di toko kecantikan.

"Kau pasti Cedric Diggory." Katanya sambil berjabat tangan denganku.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan kami mengganggu jam kerjamu." Ujarku.

"Oh kau tenang saja. di sini tidak ada yang mengawasiku. Setidaknya kau lebih sopan di bandingkan kedua orang ini." tunjuknya pada Ron dan Neville yang protes.

"Hey! Apa maksudmu?" seru Ron.

Hermione mengacuhkan mereka berdua. "Lalu kalian ada keperluan apa?"

Ron menggeleng, "Tidak ada, kami hanya ingin mengunjungimu. Sekaligus menemani Cedric mencari kostum untuk pesta Halloween."

"Kau akan pergi pesta Halloween, Mione?" tanya Neville.

"Tidak." Jawab Hermione, "Besok ada tes dan aku tidak mau nilaiku buruk karena ikut pesta."

"Tipikal." Gumam Ron.

"Neville, bisa tolong kau bantu melayani wanita itu?" kata Hermione selagi tangannya sibuk mencatat entah apa.

"Kau bekerja sambil belajar. Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanyaku.

Hermione tersenyum, "Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini, kau tahu. Kudengar kau sedang dekat dengan Harry. apa itu benar?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Apa Draco Malfoy tahu soal ini?" tanyanya lagi yang aku jawab anggukan. Justru anggukanku membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa dia melukaimu? Atau mengancammu?"

"Kenapa dia mau melukai Cedric, Mione?" tanya Ron, "Cedric ini anggota Slytherin Squad."

Hermione _jawdrop_ seketika.

"Kau masuk ke geng itu? kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia pikir aku keren, walau aku berpikir sebaliknya." Jawabku.

Hermione mengangguk, "Tapi kau kemari bukan untuk menggangguku kan? Kemarin Theodore Nott hampir membuatku frustasi karena bingung memilih sabun mandi yang mana yang di pakai oleh Harry."

Aku hanya tertawa pelan.

"Nyonya itu bertanya apakah ini bisa mengecilkan pori-pori?" tanya Neville sambil menunjukkan sebuah krim kepada Hermione.

"Tidak, itu untuk jerawat, Neville." Kata Hermione sambil beralih padaku, "Jadi Draco membiarkanmu mendekati Harry?"

"Iya, dia bahkan memastikan aku akan mendapatkan Harry."

"Itu aneh. Tidak biasanya Draco membuka kesempatan untuk cowok lain mengencani Harry." gumam Hermione.

"Aku tidak mau berburuk sangka, tapi kurasa ada sesuatu yang Draco rencanakan di balik ini semua." Kata Ron.

Hermione mengangguk, "Kali ini aku setuju dengan Ron, Ced. Jangan cepat terkecoh dengan Draco. Aku dan Ron satu sekolah dengannya sejak Middle School. Aku tahu betul bagaimana otak jahatnya bekerja. Aku tak bermaksud menakutimu atau apapun, tapi Draco tidak akan peduli jika kau anggota gengnya atau tidak, ia akan mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau."

"Hal itu pernah terjadi pada Theo di Middle School." Kata Ron.

"Apa yang terjadi antara Theo dan Draco?"

"Dulu Theo ketua organisasi Fashion bersaing dengan organisasi Olahraga yang diketuai oleh Draco untuk memenangkan Piala Organisasi Terbaik di Sekolah. Walaupun Theo teman baik Draco, Draco tetap ingin menjadi yang terbaik dan ia menyebar rumor bahwa Theo selama ini membayar desaigner mahal untuk membantunya. Theo sempat down saat itu namun karena ia terlalu bodoh ia malah memaafkan Draco dan melupakan kejadian itu." cerita Hermione.

"Walau kami tahu Draco tidak pernah minta maaf padanya." Tambah Ron.

Hal itu kembali membuatku berpikir, apa benar ada maksud tertentu Draco mendekatkanku dengan Harry? aku harus mencari tahu.

"Apa ini body lotion?" tanya Neville lagi sambil memegang botol krim di tangannya. Hermione tampak frustasi dan merebut botol itu, "Ini untuk kaki, Neville. Daripada kau sibuk menanyaiku bagaimana kalau kau menanyai wanita itu mau produk perawatan apa?"

"Masalahnya, yang ku layani itu guru Sastra." Kata Neville sambil menunjuk wanita berambut pirang ikal dan bajunya yang terbilang aneh.

"Itu Mrs. Rita Skeeter." Gumamku.

"Oh, aku suka melihat guru di luar sekolah." Gumam Hermione dengan sarkatis, "Rasanya seperti melihat binatang peliharaan keluar dari kandang."

"Itu kasar, Mione." bisik Neville.

"Dia membuat nilaiku C! Aku punya hak untuk mengejeknya."

"Kenapa kita berbisik-bisik begini?" bisik Ron.

Dan saat kami sibuk berbisik-bisik, Mrs. Rita menyapa kami.

"Oh, Hai kalian! aku tidak tahu kau bekerja di sini."

Kami hanya tertawa pelan dan terpaksa.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Mrs. Skeeter?" tanya Hemione sambil berusaha menjaga sikapnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya lihat-lihat saja. aku kesini bersama kekasihku, kau tahu." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke sampingnya yang tidak ada siapapun. Kami mengrenyit seketika.

"Kekasih imajinasiku." Kemudian ia tertawa, "Hahahhahah hanya bercanda! Kau tahu orang dewasa kadang suka bercanda."

Kami kembali tertawa pelan dan terpaksa.

"Nenekku suka melepas wignya saat ia mabuk." Kata Neville.

"Nenekmu dan aku punya kesamaan dalam hal itu, Neville." Kata Mrs. Rita.

Kemudian ia beralih ke arahku, "Oh, Cedric Diggory kudengar Mrs. McGonagall ingin kau begabung ke Mathletes. Kurasa itu kesempatan yang bagus untukmu, bukan? Walau aku guru sastra tapi aku juga ikut berpartisipasi mendaftarkan Mathletes ke lomba-lomba."

Aku mengangguk, "Mungkin aku akan memikirkan soal itu."

"Bagus!"

"Kau tidak boleh join dengan Mathletes. Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri!" potong Neville tiba-tiba.

Mrs. Rita menghela nafas dan tersenyum paksa, "Terima kasih, Neville."

Neville hanya menatapnya seolah berkata _Aku-hanya-bicara-apa-adanya._

Dan kemudian tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang berbicara hingga Mrs. Rita berkata,

"Oke, tampaknya keadaan jadi canggung, jadi sampai jumpa besok di sekolah." Katanya sambil keluar dari toko kecantikan.

"Man, itu tadi membosankan." Kata Ron.

"Aku berharap ia akan berpikir ulang untuk merubah nilaiku." Kata Hermione, "Dan Ced, aku menyarankanmu untuk lebih berhati-hati. Kita tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Draco."

"Tentu! Setelah mendengar cerita kalian, sebaiknya aku mendekati Harry dengan caraku sendiri."

Hermione mengangguk, "Yang harus kau tahu, ada 3 jenis orang jahat di dunia ini. yaitu adalah orang-orang yang melakukan kejahatan, orang-orang yang melihat kejahatan tapi tidak melakukan apapun, dan yang terakhir adalah orang yang menjadikanmu alat untuk melakukan kejahatan."

"Dan percayalah, Mate. Draco termasuk dalam 3 jenis itu." ujar Ron.

TBC.

* * *

A/N

Oke, aku akui ini agak kacau ya. Efek ngetik sambil buru-buru harap maklum.

Silahkan lanjut ke chap 3 ya


	3. Halloween, Lost Chance, & Draco's Plan

**MEAN BOYS**

Disclaimer : Harry Potter Belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Chapter 3 : Halloween, Lost Chance, & Draco's Plan

Setibanya di rumah Harry, aku langsung memencet bel dan menunggunya. Dari luar aku bisa mendengar Harry pamit pada orang tuanya dan tak lama pintu terbuka. Munculah Harry dengan kostum Harley Quinn versi cowok, lengkap dengan baseball bat.

"Apa aku terlihat okay?"

"Okay? Kau terlihat luar biasa." Pujiku yang membuatnya merona. Aku sendiri memakai kostum Hawkeye. Aku mengiring Harry masuk ke mobil dan kami pergi ke rumah Seamus.

Sesampainya di sana, sudah banyak orang yang berdatangan dengan berbagai kostum, ditambah lagi suara musik yang menggelegar hingga keluar. aku menggandeng Harry masuk ke rumah Seamus untuk mencari Draco, Blaise dan Theo.

Begitu banyaknya orang membuat kami sulit untuk mencari mereka. Ditambah lagi beberapa orang yang berusaha menyapa kami.

Hingga akhirnya mataku melihat Blaise dengan kostum baseball dan Draco dengan kostum entahlah aku tidak tahu dia jadi apa. Aku dan Harry menghampirinya.

"Hey!" sapaku.

Blaise, Theo, dan Draco berbalik dan melihat kami berdua.

"Hey, Ced! Akhirnya kau datang juga." Kata Blaise sambil high-five denganku.

Sementara Theo memandang Harry dari atas ke bawah. Lalu ia memarahi Draco, "Kau bilang tadi Harry memakai kostum Black Widow!"

"Aku pikir kau akan pakai kostum Black Widow yang waktu itu kubelikan untukmu." Ujar Draco yang membuatku tidak nyaman. Entah kenapa aku merasa ia sengaja mengatakan itu.

Harry memutar bola matanya, "Draco, kostum itu sudah sempit. Aku tidak mau memakainya lagi."

"Tapi kostum itu memang ketat untuk menunjukkan lekuk tubuhmu, Dear." Kata Draco lagi yang makin membuatku geram. Bisakah dia berhenti merayu Harry!?

"Aku bisa memakai kostum apapun yang aku mau, Draco. lagipula, lihat kostum Black Widow milik Theo. Sangat ketat kan?"

Theo mengangguk, "Ini agak tidak nyaman."

"Theo memakai kostum ini karena ia pikir kau memakai kostum ini juga, Harry." kata Blaise sambil terkekeh.

Harry menggeleng, "Theo kau tidak perlu sampai mengikutiku seperti itu."

Theo hanya merespon dengan mengangkat bahu. Kemudian ia berkata, "Oh itu si kembar Parvati dan Padma Patil, ayo minta ramal dengan mereka, Blaise."

Dengan itu Theo dan Blaise pergi menuju ke tempat si kembar Patil. Kemudian aku beralih ke Draco.

"Dan kau ini jadi apa, Draco?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak pernah main games Devil May Cry? Aku jadi Dante."

"Oh okay, kau terlihat keren." Kataku walau aku tidak tahu karakter game apa yang di maksud Draco. tapi aku kembali tidak nyaman saat Draco dan Harry tidak berhenti bertatapan seolah mereka sedang berkomunikasi atau apalah.

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu, Harry? rindu padaku?" ujar Draco sambil menyeringai.

Bukannya menjawab, Harry malah mengalihkan pandangannya dan aku yakin pipinya sedang merona.

Bisakah Draco berhenti melakukan itu!? ini mulai menjengkelkan.

"Um, Cedric aku haus." Kata Harry.

"Aku akan ambilkan minum untukmu." Ujarku yang membuat Harry tersenyum.

"Oke."

Dengan itu aku menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Walau aku agak tidak percaya dengan meninggalkan Harry bersama Draco.

 _Normal POV_

Selagi Cedric mengambil minum untuk Harry. Draco merangkul mantan kekasihnya itu dan bertanya,

"Menurutmu Cedric itu bagaimana?"

"Dia baik dan kalem juga." Jawab Harry.

Draco memutar bola matanya.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau membolehkan Cedric mendekatiku, hm? Kenapa dia begitu spesial?" tanya Harry kali ini.

"Kau mau dengar yang sejujurnya?" melihat Harry mengangguk, Draco pun melanjutkan, "Dia memaksaku, Dear. Awalnya aku tidak peduli tapi ia mengancam akan keluar dari tim basket jika aku membiarkannya mengencanimu. Kau tahu sendiri kan ia pemain yang hebat dan merupakan keuntungan besar jika kami memilikinya di tim. Mau tidak mau aku membiarkannya mendekatimu."

Harry menatap Draco tak percaya, "Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan?"

Draco mendecak, "Untuk apa aku berbohong, huh? Baru kali ini aku di ancam dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun, Dear. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat marah saat ia bersamamu saat ini! ia mungkin terlihat baik dan kalem seperti yang kau bilang, tapi kau tidak tahu betapa seramnya ia saat mengancamku, Dear. Kau bisa tanyakan pada Blaise dan Theo."

"Aku masih ragu dengan apa yang kau katakan, Dray."

"Itu hakmu untuk percaya atau tidak, Dear. Tapi yang pasti aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu. Lagipula, dia sangat sangat menyukaimu dan memberitahukan hal itu pada semua orang. Dan dia seperti anak kecil yang baru jatuh cinta, kau tahu? Ia menulis di bukunya seperti 'Cedric Diggory + Harry Diggory = Cute Babies Diggory' sangat menggelikan saat aku membacanya."

Dan Draco puas melihat wajah illfeel Harry yang terpampang jelas. Draco tahu betul Harry tidak terlalu suka jika ada yang terlalu berlebihan padanya. Itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Dan lagi, dia pernah ingin pergi ke sekolah dengan kaos bertuliskan 'Harry Potter's Husband' dan untungnya aku menyuruhnya untuk mengganti baju itu agar ia tidak di permalukan." Tambah Draco.

Harry mengeluh, "Oh yang benar saja, itu aneh sekali."

"Tenangkan dirimu, Dear. Aku bisa menyuruhnya untuk tidak begitu terobsesi denganmu, okay? Kau tenang saja."

Harry mengangguk, "Aku ingin melihat teman-temanku dulu. Bye!"

Draco melambai pada Harry sambil menyeringai.

Harry masih sangat dilema apakah ia harus mempercayai Draco atau tidak. Tapi kalau memang apa yang dikatakan Draco itu benar, Harry sangat merasa tidak nyaman akan Cedric.

"Hey, Harry!"

Harry berbalik dan mendapati Tom Riddle menyapanya.

"Hey, Tom. Kostum Vampire yang bagus." Puji Harry.

"Thanks, kau pun terlihat keren. Atau lebih tepatnya cute." Goda Tom yang membuat Harry tertawa.

"Diamlah, Tom."

"Kupikir kau bersama dengan anak baru itu."

Harry menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan nervous, "Well, dia sedang mengambilkanku minuman."

Namun Tom bisa membaca kegelisahan Harry, "Kau kenapa, Harry? apa ia membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Bukannya malah menjawab, Harry malah diam. Tom menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi mata Harry dan berkata, "Sudah ku bilang kan, kalau kau tidak nyaman, kau lebih baik bersamaku saja sepanjang pesta. Dan aku bisa mengantarmu pulang."

"Tapi aku tidak enak dengan Cedric, Tom. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja." ujar Harry.

"Dia itu temannya, Draco, kan? Pasti dia tidak akan keberatan jika kau pergi bersamaku. Dengan kepopulerannya pasti ia akan mudah mendapat teman atau gebetan, entahlah."

Harry menggigit bibirnya berusaha menimbang-nimbang tawaran Tom.

Melihat Harry yang menggigit bibirnya itu membuat Tom menggeram, "Ry, kau sengaja melakukan itu untuk menggodaku kan?"

Harry yang menyadari perkataan Tom langsung menatapnya malu-malu, "Tom, a-aku-"

"Shush..." potong Tom sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Harry. lengannya melingkar ke pinggang ramping Harry sementara tangan Harry menyentuh pipi Tom dengan lembut. Jarak mereka sangat dekat.

"Izinkan aku, Harry." bisik Tom yang di jawab anggukan Harry yang kini sudah mabuk akan pesona Tom. Bibir mereka pun saling bersentuhan menutup jarak di antara keduanya. Kelopak mata yang tertutup tak peduli siapa yang menyaksikan bibir mereka bertautan satu sama lain.

Dan yang menyaksikan itu adalah Cedric Diggory dengan sebuah minuman di tangannya. Dengan geram ia meremas minuman itu dan membuangnya di lantai.

Hati Cedric Diggory hancur saat menyaksikan orang yang ia kagumi berciuman dengan saingannya.

Ia merasa kalah dengan Tom.

Tanpa ia sadari, tak jauh di belakangnya Draco juga menyaksikan apa yang tengah di lakukan oleh mantan kekasihnya itu. Rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya terkepal erat. Kalau saja Cedric tidak ada di situ, Tom Riddle pasti sudah habis ia pukuli hingga babak belur. Rasa cemburu yang ada di dadanya segera ia tahan. Blaise dan Theo yang ada di situ juga menyaksikan dan terperangah. Mereka menatap khawatir pada Draco. satu hal yang mereka tahu pasti.

Draco tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu.

Draco memutuskan untuk pulang di tengah jalannya pesta. Dan kemudian ia menelpon Blaise dan Theo untuk datang kerumahnya. Ia menyuruh mereka untuk berpura-pura tidak melihat apa yang terjadi di pesta tadi. setelah itu barulah ia menelpon Cedric untuk datang ke rumahnya.

"Kenapa kalian pulang duluan dan tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Cedric.

"Sorry, dude. Kupikir kau mau menghabiskan waktumu bersama Harry." kata Draco.

Cedric terdiam.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ced?" tanya Blaise.

Cedric duduk di sebelah Theo dan berkata, "Aku kalah telak."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Draco pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Tom mencium Harry di pesta itu." jelas Cedric.

"Oh, tidak." Gumam Theo.

"Kenapa ia bisa mengambil kesempatan seperti itu? mereka bahkan belum jadian."

"Karena dia itu pencuri kekasih orang, Ced." Kata Draco dengan geram, "Dengar, kita tidak akan biarkan dia lolos dari masalah ini, oke!? Kita akan melakukan sesuatu."

Cedric mengangguk.

"Oke! Yang harus kau tahu adalah Tom Riddle adalah diktator yang jahat." Jelas Draco. "Bagaimana cara menggulingkan diktator? Dengan menghancurkan pendukungnya. Kalian tahu betul Tom itu adalah murid teladan di sekolah. Ia ketua osis dengan reputasi baik dan banyak siswa mengagguminya. Dia adalah _The Good Boy_. Sementara orang lain mengaggumiku karena aku _The Bad Boy_. Tapi berbeda denganku, ia tidak ada apa-apanya tanpa status besarnya, fisiknya yang kuakui memang bagus dan teman-temannya."

Cedric mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang tengah di rencanakan oleh Draco.

"Nah, Ced. Kalau kau ingin ini berjalan lancar, kita harus mengambil alih apa yang dia punya. Kau pintar, kau bisa mendaftarkan diri menjadi ketua osis. tapi jangan terlalu agresif dan menunjukkan betapa inginnya kau berada di posisinya. Lakukan secara pelan namun pasti. Usahakan kau dapat kepercayaan dari teman-temannya agar kau di kenal sebagai cowok yang baik walaupun kau masuk ke gang kami. Curi posisinya seperti ia mencuri Harry darimu. Bisa kau lakukan itu?

Cedric mengangguk mantap, "Aku bisa lakukan itu."

Draco menyeringai, diikuti oleh Blaise dan Theo, "Permainan di mulai, Cedric."

TBC.

A/N

Akhirnya ngepost dua chapter sekaligus. semoga kali ini alurnya gak datar yah walaupun aku ngerasa konfliknya rada gak dapat. Maklum saya udah lupa rasanya jadi anak SMA (T^T) ditambah lagi sinetron sekarang banyak yang gak masuk di akal *lempar TV* makasih ya atas reviewnya dan maaf kalau ada kekurangan di mana-mana :)

 _GUEST Review :_

 _Potterhead : udah lanjut nih, semoga suka ya_

 _Luna : ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ya_

 _dee : sebenernya pairnya udah ada, tapi aku takutnya pair akhirnya ini gak memuaskan *halah*_

Guest : sebenernya sih aku udah bilang di author note kalau fic ini berdasarkan film mean girls (if u noticed) tapi plotnya bakal kuacak dikit jd gak sama persis. tapi gak tau juga sih soalnya fic ini masih on progress. we'll never know, but cari amannya aku bakal nambahin itu di summary. thanks tou.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter 4.


	4. Reveal the Truth&Draco's Weird Behaviour

Chapter 4 : Earn Trust, Reveal the Truth, & Draco's weird Behaviour.

* * *

Berpura-pura seakan semuanya baik-baik saja ternyata cukuplah mudah bagi Cedric. Ia berusaha keras untuk melupakan peristiwa yang terjadi antara Harry dan Tom di pesta Halloween semalam. Kalau boleh jujur ia ingin menghajar wajah Tom. Tapi itu akan mengacaukan rencana yang sudah Draco susun untuknya.

Entah kenapa Cedric merasa ciuman itu seakan menyatakan bahwa Harry dan Tom sudah jadian. Walau ia belum tahu apakah mereka sudah jadian atau belum. Yang pasti, ia mulai merasa Harry lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Tom dibandingkan dirinya. Dan itu membuat Cedric makin takut kalau Harry makin menjauh.

Saat ini Cedric berada di kantin. Dengan percaya diri, ia menghampiri meja Tom dan teman-temannya.

"Hey." sapa Cedric.

Sontak Tom dan teman-temannya memandang ke arah Cedric dengan bingung.

"Hey, juga." Ujar salah satu teman cewek Tom yang berambut pirang.

"um, boleh aku duduk di sini bersama kalian?" tanyanya.

Tom mengrenyit, "Bukannya kau satu geng dengan mereka?" tunjuk Tom ke arah meja Slytherin Squad.

Cedric memutar otak untuk mencari alasan yang bagus agar Tom percaya padanya.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang tidak ingin berada di dekat Draco sekarang. Lagipula, aku dipaksa untuk masuk ke geng itu." ujar Cedric. Namun ia merasa alasan itu tidak cukup untuk Tom. Buktinya ia malah menyipitkan matanya, menatap Cedric dari atas ke bawah seakan-akan menimbang apakah Cedric boleh duduk bersama ia dan teman-temannya.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa jika kau bergabung dengan kami, Ced. Iya kan, Tom?" ujar Seamus.

"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk dengan kami." Kata Tom pada akhirnya. Dengan segera Cedric mendudukkan diri di hadapan Tom. Kemudian ia berkenalan dengan teman-temannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang membuatmu tidak mau duduk bersama Slytherin Squad?" tanya Luna.

Dan kembali Cedric harus mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

"Draco mempunya peraturan untuk geng itu. peraturan yang agak aneh sih. Kalau melanggar, kami tidak boleh duduk bersamanya." Jelas Cedric.

"Apa yang kau langgar?" tanya Seamus.

"Um, Aku memakai jaket. Dan kami hanya di perbolehkan memakai jaket pada hari rabu. Aku sengaja melanggar itu untuk menjauhinya." Ujar Cedric lagi yang membuat Tom terkekeh kecil.

Angelina mengrenyit, "Peraturan macam apa itu?"

Dean Thomas pun angkat bicara, "Dia bahkan mengatur cara berpakaian orang lain? dia pikir siapa dia?"

"Anak itu semakin menjadi-jadi." Kata Tom, "ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat orang bertekuk lutut di hadapannya dan melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Kalau saja ia bisa mengambil alih sekolah ini mungkin ia sudah melakukan itu dari dulu."

"Kau sepertinya sangat mengenal Draco, Tom." Ujar Cedric.

Tom menyenderkan diri di kursinya dan melipat tangan di dada, "Dulunya kami berdua sahabat dekat. Namun semakin hari ia semakin menjadi orang paling berengsek yang pernah kutemui. Jadi jangan heran kalau kami tidak pernah akur."

Cedric mulai berpikir, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Tom dan Draco yang membuat mereka sangat tidak akur hingga kini. Bagaimana mungkin sahabat dekat tiba-tiba berubah menjadi rival tanpa alasan yang jelas kan? Apapun itu, Cedric ingin mencari tahu apa yang terjadi antara Tom dan Draco.

Dan kemudian perkataan Tom membuatnya tersadar kembali dari pikirannya.

"Oh ya, soal pesta Halloween semalam. Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Harry?"

Cedric tersenyum paksa dan mengangguk, "Tentu saja. aku bahkan ada di sana melihat kalian."

"Apa kau tidak marah? Bukankah kau dekat dengan Harry?" tanya Angelina.

Dengan tawa terpaksa Cedric berkata, "Marah? Kenapa aku harus marah? Aku memang dekat dengan Harry tapi hanya sebatas teman. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat kalian berpikir bahwa kami punya hubungan spesial."

"Saat itu Draco menyuruhmu untuk mengajak Harry ke pesta sebelum aku sempat mengajak Harry, ingat?" ujar Tom.

"Oh, kau tahu kan aku di suruh oleh Draco. padahal sebenarnya aku tidak mau pergi ke pesta sama sekali." Bohongnya.

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak mau datang ke pestaku?" tanya Seamus yang agak tersinggung.

"I-itu aku sebenarnya ada pertemuan sebagai member baru di Mathletes." Bohongnya lagi.

"Kau tidak boleh join Mathletes, Ced. Sama saja kau dengan bunuh diri sosial." Kata Tom.

"Neville mengatakan hal yang sama soal itu. tapi aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksudnya." Ujar Cedric.

"Tapi apa kau sudah jadian dengan Harry?" tanya Cedric.

"Belum. Aku bahkan belum tahu kapan akan menanyakan hal itu dengannya. Apa benar kau tidak menyukai Harry lebih dari teman?" tanya Tom balik berusaha meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja tidak." Lain di mulut lain di hati. Cedric melanjutkan, "Bisa di bilang aku lebih suka kau jadian dengan Harry ketimbang dengan Draco." ia hanya berharap Draco tidak mendengar perkataannya.

Tom tertawa, "Ced, kurasa aku salah besar soalmu. Ternyata kau tidak seberengsek Draco. thanks."

Kemudian Angelina memotong.

"Tom, Theodore Nott melirik ke arahmu terus."

Cedric dan yang lainnya berbarengan melirik ke arah meja Slytherin Squad di mana Theo sedang tersenyum _dreamy_ ke arah Tom. Dan saat melihat Tom balas menatapnya, ia langsung melambaikan tangannya.

Cedric cukup kaget saat Tom balas melambai.

"Kupikir kau akan mengacuhkannya." Ujar Cedric.

"Theo sebenarnya sangat cute, Ced. Aku bukan Draco yang memperlakukan orang-orang yang menyukainya dengan kasar. Namun, memang terkadang Theo kelewat berlebihan dan membuatku illfeel." Kata Tom sambil terkekeh.

"Seperti saat ia membayar seseorang untuk memoto Tom yang sedang berenang." Ujar Seamus yang langsung di pukul oleh Tom.

Sontak yang lain tertawa menanggapi hal itu. Cedric diam-diam melirik dari bahunya dan melihat ke arah Draco yang tengah menyeringai padanya.

Cedric mengetahui satu hal.

Ia sudah berhasil melewati level pertama permainan ini dengan lancar.

* * *

Cedric makin sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Tom atas suruhan Draco. sebenarnya ia tidak masalah akan hal itu. ia sudah seperti orang sibuk. Lebih tepatnya seperti orang yang terlalu kebanyakan teman namun memiliki kelompok yang berbeda-beda. Terkadang ia berkumpul dengan Draco, terkadang dengan Tom atau pun diam-diam ia bersama dengan Neville, Ron dan Hermione.

Seperti biasa, Cedric duduk bersama Tom dan teman-temannya.

"Kali ini peraturan apa yang kau langgar, hm?" Tanya Dean Thomas.

Cedric menggeleng, "Aku hanya ingin menjauh dari Draco. hell! aku akan melakukan apapun agar bisa keluar dari geng itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung keluar saja?" tanya Luna.

Belum sempat Cedric menjawab, Tom sudah memotong, "Draco tidak akan melepaskan seseorang begitu saja. butuh alasan yang tepat agar bisa keluar dari gengnya itu."

Cedric mengangguk menyetujui.

"Oh ya, Tom. Cho sudah mulai menyebarkan formulir untuk menjadi anggota osis baru semester ini. kau jadi ikut kan?" ujar Luna.

Tom mengangguk, "Antarkan form-nya ke kelasku sepulang sekolah nanti, Luna."

Cedric mengrenyit, "Bukannya kau ini sudah menjadi ketua osis? Kenapa ingin jadi ketua osis lagi semester ini?"

Raut wajah Tom seketika berubah. Sangat serius namun sulit untuk di baca, "Kau tahu sekolah ini terkadang bisa sangat brutal jika pemimpinnya tidak benar. Kepala sekolah bukanlah lagi pemimpin di sekolah ini. Si tua Dumbledore itu bahkan tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di sekolahnya. Bahkan ia tidak pernah berada di kantor atau menjalankan tugasnya sebagai kepala sekolah. tahun lalu, ketua osis sekolah ini adalah Vincent Crabbe. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi saat kekuasaan mengatur jatuh ke tangannya? 3 orang tewas dan 15 orang luka-luka akibat tawuran dengan sekolah Durmstrang. Dan saat itu aku tahu ada saatnya sekolah ini di pimpin oleh orang yang tepat. Seseorang yang memang pantas menjadi pemimpin. Hingga akhirnya mereka memilihku. Dan tidak ada lagi yang namanya tawuran atau pun hal buruk yang berakibat fatal. Dan aku ingin terus seperti ini hingga aku lulus."

"Tom sudah seperti pahlawan sekolah ini." kata Angelina.

Tom hanya tertawa pelan, "Kau berlebihan."

"Angelina benar, Tom. Kami tidak menyesal memilihmu." Sambung Seamus.

Cedric heran, kenapa Tom seakan tidak ingin ada yang menggantikannya menjadi ketua osis. Percayalah, Cedric punya firasat buruk soal ini.

"Kandidatnya akan di umumkan dua minggu lagi lewat TV sekolah. Pastinya aku akan memilihmu lagi tahun ini, Tom." Kata Seamus.

* * *

Seperti biasa, sehabis berkumpul dengan Tom, Cedric akan menemui Draco dan membicarakan apa saja yang sudah Tom katakan.

"Dia bilang ia akan mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua osis lagi. Entah kenapa aku merasa minder soal ini. ia memiliki banyak pendukung." Ujar Cedric saat hanya ada mereka berdua di kamar milik Draco.

Draco memasang wajah serius, "Kau juga akan mendapat banyak pendukung. Apa kau sadar kau berteman dengan salah satu siswa populer di sekolah ini?" ujarnya dengan narsis, "Jangan khawatir soal vote yang akan kau dapatkan. Aku akan meyakinkan siswa lain untuk mendukungmu. Kau harus jadi ketua osis. "

"Draco, sebenarnya aku agak aneh dengan Tom. Kenapa ia sangat ingin menjadi pemimpin di sekolah ini? maksudku, tawuran sudah tidak terjadi lagi di sekolah ini. kurasa sekolah ini sudah aman dan terkontrol. Kenapa dia masih ingin menjadi ketua osis?"

Draco menyeringai kecil sebelum wajahnya kembali tanpa ekspresi, "Biar ku beritahu kau soal Tom. Dia itu gila kekuasaan. Akan melakukan apapun untuk berada di posisi paling atas diantara orang lain. sayangnya ia tidak akan bisa melewatiku."

"Tom mengatakan hal yang sama mengenaimu." Ujar Cedric.

Draco tampak kaget, "Apa yang dia bilang?"

"Dia bilang, kau akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat orang lain bertekuk lutut padamu dan jika kau ingin mengambil alih sekolah, maka kau pasti sudah melakukan itu sejak lama."

Perkataan Cedric membuat rahang Draco mengeras. Tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Draco, kau ok?" tanya Cedric khawatir sekaligus agak takut melihat Draco.

Draco memandang ke arah Cedric dan dalam hitungan detik wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi seperti semula, dengan seringai yang terpampang di bibirnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. memangnya aku kenapa?"

Respon Draco makin membuat Cedric bingung. Ada apa dengan cowok ini?

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak peduli dia mau bicara apa soal aku dan bagaimana sifatku. Karena apapun yang ia katakan mengenaiku adalah cerminan dari sifatnya sendiri. Dan lagi, mungkin kau mau tahu soal masalah aku dan Tom."

Cedric mengangguk bersiap mendengarkan.

"Kami bersahabat sejak kecil. apa dia menyebutkan hal itu padamu?"

Cedric kembali mengangguk yang membuat Draco mendengus namun kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "Well, kami berdua selalu berada di sekolah yang sama dari elementary school sampai sekarang. Hingga saat middle school, aku bertemu Harry dan kami pun jadian. Tapi Tom ternyata diam-diam juga menyukai Harry. sebenarnya aku tidak marah jika ia menyukai Harry, maksudku itu hak semua orang selagi ia masih bisa menghargaiku sebagai pacar Harry sekaligus sahabat baiknya. Tapi sepertinya ia malah memilih untuk menjauh dariku. tanpa sepengetahuanku, ia berusaha merebut Harry. Saat aku dan Harry mengendarai mobil menuju tempat kencan, mobil kami di tabrak oleh mobil lain. saat aku terbangun di rumah sakit, aku langsung mencari Harry namun ia tidak ada di rumah sakit. Ibuku bilang orang-orang menemukanku di mobil sendirian. Padahal aku yakin sebelum pingsan aku memegang tangan Harry yang saat itu sedang tidak sadarkan diri dengan sangat erat. Aku ingat darah mengucur dari dahinya. Aku berusaha mencari Harry namun ia dinyatakan hilang bahkan hingga aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Selama seminggu, tidak ada yang tahu kabar di mana keberadaan Harry. dan Tom makin menjauhiku. Hingga akhirnya, Ibu Harry menelpon ibuku untuk memberitahukan bahwa Harry sudah kembali. Tanpa pikir dua kali aku langsung menemuinya. Ia ternyata di culik oleh orang yang tidak ia ketahui. Ia hanya mendengar suaranya. Matanya terlalu rabun untuk melihat siapa sosok yang tega menculiknya saat sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Penculik itu tidak melakukan hal buruk padanya. Ia malah mencium, mengendus dan menjilat pipinya. Terus seperti itu setiap hari. mungkin kau berpikir Harry berhasil kabur dengan sendirinya. Tapi itu salah, penculik itu melepasnya. Dan beberapa hari kemudian, penculik Harry ditangkap, dan coba kau tebak siapa dia?"

Cedric menggeleng.

"Vincent Crabbe. Hingga kini ia di tahan di penjara. Awalnya aku percaya akan hal itu. tapi aku masih penasaran dengan mobil siapa yang menabrak mobilku saat itu. karena aku tahu satu hal, Crabbe terlalu miskin untuk bisa membeli, menyewa atau bahkan mengendarai mobil. Aku meminta data mengenai mobil itu dari kepolisian dan aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat di file itu."

"A-apa? Apa yang kau lihat? Mobil siapa itu?" tanya Cedric tak sabar.

"Itu adalah mobil milikku dan Tom. Mobil pertama yang kami beli saat masih di Middle School. Jaguar XK1 150 yang kami beli dengan uang kami sendiri. Berjanji akan menggunakan mobil itu untuk mengelilingi kota. Saat itu aku tahu, bahwa Tom yang menggunakan mobil itu untuk menabrak mobilku. Tapi entah kenapa di data polisi kepemilikkan mobil itu bukan lagi atas namaku ataupun Tom melainkan atas nama ayahnya Crabbe. Dan seketika aku sadar, Tomlah yang menculik Harry."

Cedric tak dapat berkata apa-apa setelah mendengar cerita Draco.

"Ada dua kemungkinan, Tom menggunakan Crabbe untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotornya, atau Crabbe memang tidak terlibat dalam kasus tabrakan dan penculikkan tapi Tom membuatnya seakan Crabbe lah pelakunya." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa Harry tahu soal ini?"

Draco menggeleng, "Aku sudah meyakinkannya bahwa penculik itu adalah Tom tapi ia tidak percaya padaku. Ia bilang ia ingin aku melupakan kejadian buruk itu dan melanjutkan hidup. Tapi aku yakin itu pasti Tom."

Cedric terdiam, lebih tepatnya tidak tahu ingin merespon apa terhadap hal ini. ternyata apa yang terjadi antara Draco dan Tom adalah masalah yang lebih serius dari pada sekedar cinta segitiga.

"Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Ced. Tom sangat berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Pikirannya terlalu... _Disturbing._ "

Perkataan Draco terngiang di pikirannya. Jika ia sudah mendengar cerita dari sisi Draco, maka ia ingin mendengar cerita dari Tom. Pasti ada sesuatu yang lebih dari ini, lebih dari apa yang sudah Draco ceritakan. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Siapa yang harus ia percaya saat ini? Cedric terlalu bingung.

Pundaknya di tepuk oleh Draco yang membuatnya menoleh, "Hey, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan. Besok aku akan mulai mempromosikanmu sebagai ketua osis pada siswa lain. dan sepulang dari sini, bagaimana kalau kau menemui Harry? kau tahu, mencoba untuk mendekatinya lagi."

Cedric mengangguk. "Okay, baiklah."

"Bagus, sekarang pulanglah. Aku tidak ingin di ganggu malam ini. bilang pada Blaise dan Theo jangan menelponku."

Saat Cedric akan pulang dan akan menutup pintu kamar, ia sempat mengintip di celah pintu Draco yang memegang kepalanya dan membuka laci meja di sampingnya. Ia mengambil sebuah botol berisi obat pil. Dengan sigap tangannya mengambil foto Harry sembari menelan pil itu. seakan merasa sakit, Draco menempelkan foto itu di dahinya sambil berbisik.

' _Hilangkan rasa sakitku, Harry. hilangkan rasa sakitku, Harry."_

Terus begitu berulang-ulang.

Cedric menutup pintu kamarnya dan keluar dari rumah Draco dengan beribu pertanyaan di kepalanya.

Apa Draco sakit hingga ia harus meminum obat dengan cara seperti itu.

Baru sampai di luar gerbang, Cedric mendengar suara teriakan keras dan benda yang di banting. ia melihat ke jendela kamar Draco yang berada di lantai atas. Tirai menutupi jendela itu dan lampu kamar itu mati sejenak dan kemudian sebuah sinar kecil menyinari kamar yang kini tampak remang-remang. Bayangan siluet Draco berjalan pelan hingga ia berada di hadapan jendela sambil menghadap ke samping. Badannya menunduk dan gemetar. Satu hal yang membuatnya merinding.

Draco tertawa.

Sendirian.

Jelas ada sesuatu yang tidak Cedric ketahui mengenai Draco.

TBC

* * *

A/N

Oke kayaknya di chapter sebelumnya aku bilang kalau Tom itu senior ya? Tapi berhubung plotnya berubah mendadak, Tom bakal aku rubah jadi satu tingkat sama Draco dan yang lainnya. Di chapter ini gak ada Harry sama sekali. ini alurnya emang aku gak tau lagi deh kenapa jadi melenceng dari apa yang udah aku rencanain. Beneran deh, gak ada kepikiran buat bikin Draco si ganteng jadi gila *sujud* dan sistem anggota osisnya itu bisa dibilang tiap kenaikan kelas kan anggota osis ganti tuh ama yang baru. Tapi Tom udah jadi ketua osis dari kelas 11, dan sekarang, kelas 12 dia mau calonin diri lagi jadi ketua osis. Tapi di chapter lain bakal di jelasin lebih lanjut deh. Moga gak puyeng ya ama penjelasan berbelit belit ini. Tapi bisa di pastiin aku udah tahu ini cerita lanjutannya bakal gimana, don't worry. Semoga aja ide gak terkontaminasi sama hal-hal lain yang bikin ini melenceng lebih jauh lagi. I hope you like this chapter. dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Vee.


	5. Strange Harry, Mad Tom and Aunt Cissy

Chap 5 : Strange Harry, Mad Tom, and Aunt Cissy's Story

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah Harry, Cedric masih terus memikirkan perilaku Draco yang begitu aneh baginya. Pasti ada yang salah dengan Draco. Cedric bukanlah orang yang suka ikut campur. Tapi entah kenapa ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum ia pindah di kota ini.

Di sekolahnya dulu, masalah paling berat baginya hanyalah penindasan, ejekan, serta masalah remaja pada umumnya. Ia merasa Inggris merupakan negara yang lebih _calm_ dibandingkan Nashville. Dan ia pikir masalah yang akan ia hadapi di sini hanyalah sekedar nilai dan pelajaran.

Tapi ternyata semua itu tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan.

Ia melirik arlojinya.

17.25 pm.

Ia sudah mengirim pesan pada Harry untuk menanyakan apakah ia boleh berkunjung ke rumahnya yang di jawab Harry dengan senang hati.

Setelah berjalan kaki selama 7 menit, akhirnya Cedric sampai di rumah Harry. dengan sopan ia mengetuk pintu. Dan tak lama munculah Harry sambil tersenyum.

"Hai, Ced." Sapa Harry.

"Hai, Harry."

"Ayo masuklah." Harry mempersilahkan Cedric masuk ke rumahnya.

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya Cedric.

"Ya, orang tuaku sedang keluar. lagipula, kau tidak akan melakukan apapun padaku, kan?" ujar Harry sambil menyeringai.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Aku cowok baik-baik, Harry."

"Tentu saja. omong-omong, kau dari mana?" tanya Harry.

"Aku baru pulang dari rumah Draco." jawab Cedric.

Harry mengrenyit, "Apa orang tuanya atau Alex ada di rumah bersamanya?"

"Tidak, ia hanya sendiri, memangnya kenapa?"

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya khawatir kalau dia sendirian."

Cedric terdiam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menceritakan apa yang barusan terjadi pada Draco atau tidak.

"Apa kau hanya akan diam seperti itu terus, Ced?" ujar Harry yang menyadarkan Cedric dari lamunannya.

"Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Katanya.

Harry tersenyum, "Mau berbagi padaku?"

Cedric mengangguk, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Draco? maksudku, sebelum aku pulang, aku melihatnya meminum obat sambil memegang fotomu. Apakah ia sakit? Tapi ia terlihat baik-baik saja sebelumnya."

Seketika wajah Harry memucat, "Benarkah? kau melihatnya meminum obat?"

"Ya, selain itu saat aku pulang, aku mendengar suara ia membanting barang di kamarnya lalu ia tertawa sendirian. Aku benar-benar bingung, Harry. apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Cedric.

Harry memejamkan matanya seperti sedang kelelahan.

"Harry, Kau baik-baik saja? kalau kau tidak ingin bercerita, tidak apa. Aku tidak akan memaksa." Ujar Cedric.

Harry kembali membuka matanya saat merasakan tangan Cedric mengelus pipinya dengan lembut.

"Draco menjadi seperti itu karena aku pernah mengalami kejadian buruk. Aku mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan mataku rabun dan ditambah lagi aku di culik oleh seseorang. Semenjak kejadian itu, Draco menjadi sangat posesif padaku. Aku sangat suka Draco yang posesif. Aku ingin ia terus seperti itu padaku. Hanya saja, ia lebih sering memperhatikanku ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Ia sering sakit karena terus mengkhawatirkanku." Ujar Harry.

Cedric mengrenyit, "Hanya itu?"

Harry tersenyum gugup, "Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Draco baik-baik saja. terkadang ia kelewat stres karena banyak pikiran, kau tahu. lagipula, aku ingin kau tahu satu hal dan kuharap kau bisa menjaga rahasia."

Cedric mengangguk mantap.

"Draco pernah memperkosa dan juga menyiksaku."

Mata Cedric terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang Harry katakan.

"Padahal saat itu kami sedang berpacaran. Ia begitu marah dan ia melampiaskan segalanya padaku." Ujar Harry.

"Ke-kenapa ia tega melakukan itu padamu? Apa ia tidak mencintaimu?" tanya Cedric dengan khawatir.

Harry menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Itulah caranya mengekspresikan cinta padaku, Ced. Dan aku mengagguminya karena itu." bisik Harry yang semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Cedric. Perlahan Harry duduk di pangkuan Cedric sambil menatapnya dengan mata yang sayu.

"Maukah kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku, Ced? Mencintaiku dan melukaiku di saat yang bersamaan, seperti yang mereka lakukan."

Cedric sangat gugup sekaligus bingung. Tangan Harry sudah bermain di kancing bajunya. Ia bisa merasakan celananya mengetat saat paha Harry tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan miliknya. Namun di sisi lain ia sangat kaget dengan sikap agresif Harry yang sungguh di luar dugaan.

Cedric sangat ingin menyentuh Harry.

Demi Tuhan, ia sangat ingin mencintai Harry malam ini.

Tapi Harry ingin ia melukainya.

Dan Cedric bukanlah cowok yang tega melukai seseorang.

Dengan sigap Cedric berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang menyebabkan Harry juga ikut berdiri.

"Kenap-"

"Maaf, Harry. aku tidak bisa melukaimu. Itu bukan caraku untuk mencintaimu." potong Cedric.

Harry terkejut mendengar penolakan Cedric namun ia hanya diam, memandang Cedric tak percaya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Harry." kata Cedric lagi sebelum pergi dari rumah Harry. setelah mendengar pintu rumahya tertutup, nafas Harry perlahan memburu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Dengan kasar ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan pergi sambil berlinangan air mata.

Satu nama terlintas di pikirannya saat ini.

Draco.

Harry memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Draco saat ini juga.

Sesampainya di rumah Draco, ia melihat keadaan rumah yang besar dan luas itu sangat sepi dan gelap. Di tambah lagi di luar begitu mendung.

"Sayang?" panggilnya. Ia menaiki tangga menuju kamar Draco. dari luar ia bisa mendengar suara Draco yang menggumam sendiri. dengan segera Harry membuka pintu dan mendapati Draco tengah duduk santai di sofa hanya dengan celana jeansnya. Kemeja putih Draco sudah tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Pecahan kaca berserakan di mana-mana.

Tanpa peduli kakinya terluka Harry langsung berlari ke arah Draco. mendudukkan diri di pangkuan sang mantan kekasihnya.

Draco langsung memeluk Harry dengan erat. Mengelus rambut Harry lembut sambil menciumi keningnya. Mereka saling berpelukan di ruangan gelap itu.

Namun yang membuat Draco bertanya-tanya adalah, kenapa Harry menangis.

"Kau kenapa, Dear?" bisik Draco.

Harry menatap Draco dengan matanya yang lebar, "Ia menolakku, Draco." suara Harry bergemetar seakan menahan rasa kesal.

Mendengar itu, Draco langsung menampar Harry dengan kuat hingga ia terduduk di lantai.

"Dan kau biarkan dia pergi begitu saja setelah ia menolakmu? Apa kau begitu bodoh, Harry!?" ujar Draco dengan nada tinggi sambil menendang perut Harry. Harry hanya terdiam menunduk menatap lantai sambil berlinangan air mata.

Dengan kasar Draco memegang dagu Harry hingga mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu. Tidak ada yang boleh menolakmu, kau mengerti?" ujar Draco dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

Harry mengangguk.

Draco kembali berbisik, "Kau tahu aku mencintaimu kan, Harry? aku sangat mencintaimu dan itu sangat sakit!"

Kembali ia menendang perut Harry berkali-kali hingga Harry tergeletak di lantai, tak berdaya.

Namun, bukannya mengerang kesakitan.

Harry malah tertawa.

Ini lah yang ia inginkan. Draco melukainya. Itu lah alasan kenapa ia berada di sini saat ini..

Jika Cedric tidak mau melukainya, maka Draco akan dengan senang hati melakukan itu.

Dan Harry menyukai itu.

Mendengar Harry yang terus tertawa justru membuat Draco ikut tertawa. Cowok berambut pirang itu terduduk dan memegang pipi Harry untuk melihat wajah mantan kekasihnya itu.

Darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Harry yang masih saja tertawa.

"Tuhan, kenapa kau sangat indah, Harry?" gumam Draco. dengan perlahan ia mendekati Harry, menjilat darah yang mengalir itu secara perlahan. Dan kemudian Draco menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Harry. Harry dengan senang hati mengikuti irama bibir Draco tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit di sudut bibirnya. Bibir mereka saling bertautan namun mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain di dalam ciuman itu. hingga akhirnya ciuman itu berakhir.

Harry mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Draco sambil terkikik geli. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Draco. wajah keduanya masih berdekatan. Sangat dekat.

" _Mine mine mine mine, pretty Harry, you're mine."_ Gumam Draco yang membuat Harry mencium kening Draco.

"Kau ingin aku melukaimu?" bisik Draco.

Mata Harry terbelalak. Raut wajah _excited_ terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Ia mengangguk pada Draco yang langsung berdiri sambil menggendong Harry menuju ke tempat tidur.

Draco membuka seluruh pakaian Harry hingga tak ada satu benang pun yang menutupinya. Harry hanya terkikik geli saat Draco mengikat kedua tangannya menggunakan tali. Ia biarkan Draco mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Dan malam itu, Harry mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan yang tak ia dapatkan dari Cedric.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di kelas, mata Cedric tak henti-hentinya memandang sudut bibir Harry yang tampak biru. diam-diam, ia menyentuh pundak Harry yang menyebabkan Harry menoleh ke samping.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan bibirmu?" bisik Cedric.

Harry tersenyum, "Aku berkelahi dengan adikku, Lily Luna dan ia menonjok sudut bibirku."

"Apakah sakit?"

Harry kembali tersenyum tanpa memberi jawaban pasti.

Cedric tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Harry bahkan saat Mrs. Rita Skeeter sedang mengumumkan kandidat anggota osis melalui televisi sekolah.

"...Kandidat untuk bendahara osis yaitu adalah Luna Lovegood, Katie Bell, dan Parvati Patil. Sekretaris Osis yaitu Padma Patil, Pansy Parkinson, dan Cho Chang. Wakil Ketua Osis yaitu Seamus Finnigan dan Lavender Brown. dan kandidat Ketua osis yaitu Tom Riddle dan Cedric Diggory. Itulah nama-nama Calon anggota osis semester ini. silahkan vote pilihan kalian. pengumuman Anggota Osis semester ini akan di umumkan minggu depan. Selamat siang."

Beberapa siswa di kelas itu memberi Cedric ucapan selamat sambil berkata bahwa mereka akan memilihnya. Cowok itu menanggapi mereka dengan terima kasih dan juga senyuman. Tak lama, Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Seluruh siswa keluar dari kelas satu persatu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau mencalonkan diri jadi ketua osis." Ujar Harry tanpa menatap Cedric sama sekali.

"Maaf aku tidak sempat memberitahukan hal itu padamu." Jawabnya.

"Kau tahu Tom tidak akan senang mendengar hal ini, Ced." Kata Harry sambil berjalan keluar kelas. Cedric pun ikut mengiringinya.

"Aku tahu itu." jawabnya singkat.

"Semoga sukses, kalau begitu." Kata Harry sebelum pergi meninggalkan Cedric.

Cedric memilih diam dan pergi menuju lokernya untuk menaruh buku yang ia pegang. ia agak ragu untuk pergi ke kantin. Lebih takutnya ia takut akan reaksi Tom yang pastinya sudah tahu mengenai dirinya yang mencalonkan diri menjadi saingan Tom.

Namun Cedric menampik pikiran negatif mengenai Tom dan berjalan ke kantin.

Ia melihat sekeliling.

Slytherin Squad ada di sana, tapi tidak ada Draco.

Lalu ia melihat ke arah Harry yang tengah duduk bersama Katie Bell dan teman-temannya. Tapi Harry hanya terfokus pada bangku kosong yang biasa di duduki oleh Draco.

"Ced! Kemari!" seketika Cedric menoleh dan mendapati Seamus melambai padanya. Dengan langkah berat Cedric berjalan ke meja Tom Riddle dan teman-temannya.

"Hey, guys." Sapa Cedric sambil mendudukkan diri di hadapan Tom.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mencalonkan diri jadi ketua osis." Kata Tom dengan nada sinis.

God, ini lah topik pembicaraan yang sangat Cedric hindari.

"Um, aku bahkan juga terkejut saat namaku di sebut." Jawab Cedric berbohong.

"Maksudmu, kau tidak mencalonkan diri?" tanya Seamus.

Cedric menggeleng.

Dean Thomas pun menyahut, "Kudengar ada yang memasukkan nama Cedric. Dan beberapa siswa setuju akan hal itu."

Rahang Tom mengeras saat mendengar itu. Cedric bersiap mendengarkan cacian apapun yang akan Tom lemparkan padanya.

Namun, Tom hanya memandangnya tanpa emosi.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan, Tom." Kata Cedric.

Tom mendengus, "Tidak masalah. Maksudku, terserah. aku tidak peduli kalau kau mencalonkan diri jadi ketua osis atau apa. Lakukan yang kau mau, tapi sepertinya kau harus menelan kekecewaan karena mayoritas siswa di sini mendukungku."

Cedric pun mau tak mau tersulut emosi. Dengan ketus ia berkata, "Kita lihat saja hasilnya minggu depan nanti. Kuharap kau tidak menangis saat aku terpilih, Tom."

BRAK!

Ruangan kantin itu seketika sepi saat mendengar suara keras datang dari meja Tom. Ternyata cowok yang terkenal dengan sifat tenangnya itu memukul meja dengan sangat keras. Cedric pun sangat kaget melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Dengan tangan terkepal, Tom keluar dari kantin. Selepas Tom pergi, yang lain mulai berbisik dan menerka satu sama lain apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dan pastinya itu melibatkan Cedric.

"A-apa yang barusan kau katakan tadi sangat membuatnya marah, Ced. Dan aku tidak pernah melihat Tom marah seumur hidupku." Gumam Seamus.

"Kurasa aku sedang dalam masalah besar." Kata Cedric sambil meminum sodanya yang selamat dari amukan Tom. Dari sudut matanya, Cedric bisa melihat Harry bergegas keluar dari kantin.

Dalam hati Cedric berusaha menahan cemburu. Lagi-lagi Harry memberi perhatian pada Tom.

* * *

Di sisi lain, tepatnya di toilet sekolah, Tom masuk ke salah satu bilik dan melampiaskan emosinya.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

Ia memukul dinding bilik itu dengan sangat kuat. Ia terus menggumam, mengutuk Cedric dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ada yang berani keluar dari jalur. Ada yang berani menantangku. Seseorang yang menjadi ancaman!" ia terus menggumam hingga sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya. Tangan yang sangat ia kenal. Seketika pundaknya relaks dan ia berbalik.

"Harry-ku sayang..." ujar Tom dengan suara rendah. Harry memegang tangan Tom dan mencium buku-buku tangan Tom dengan lembut.

"Jangan lakukan hal yang bodoh." kata Harry.

"Dia menantangku, Harry." jawab Tom.

"Justru reaksimu itu lah yang ia harapkan. Aku tidak mau kau membuat siswa lain berpikiran buruk tentangmu." Kata Harry lagi sambil mencium kedua pipi Tom.

"Ia menyukaimu dan berusaha merebut posisiku. Sudah di pastikan ia akan merebutmu dariku, Harry! ia akan merebutmu dariku! Dan ia akan membuatmu berdiri di sampingnya saat ia menguasai sekolah, aku tahu itu! aku bersumpah akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup, merobek mulutnya hingga rahangnya terpisah, Oh Harry, darahnya akan melumuri kau dan aku-"

"Tom! Dengar aku!" perintah Harry saat Tom mulai meracau dengan nada yang panik terdengar jelas dari suaranya. Tom menatap Harry dengan air mata yang berlinang tanpa ia sadari.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Bisik Harry sambil menciumi pipi basah Tom. Hal itu membuat Tom tenang seketika.

"Aku akan berdiri di sampingmu saat kau mendapatkan segalanya. Aku akan bersamamu." Bisiknya lagi.

Tom langsung mencium bibir Harry dengan kasar dan posesif. Ia mendorong tubuh Harry hingga terbentur ke dinding bilik. Tom menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Harry. bisa di bilang ciuman itu merupakan pelampiasan emosi Tom.

"Sebentar lagi bel masuk." Ujar Tom masih dengan bibir yang menempel di bibir Harry, "Kerumahku malam ini?"

Harry mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tom mengecup bibir Harry lagi sebelum mengajaknya keluar dari toilet.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah Cedric memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Draco untuk menanyakan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Ia memencet bel rumah Draco dan menunggu sejenak. Saat pintu terbuka, barulah ia menoleh dan mendapati Narcissa sedang memandangnya heran.

"Hello, Aunty." Sapa Cedric.

"Hello, Cedric. Apa kau mencari Draco?" tanya Narcissa yang langsung di jawab anggukan oleh Cedric.

"Sayang sekali, Draco belum pulang. Aunty tadi menyuruhnya pergi menemui madam Pomfrey untuk mengecek kesehatannya. Mungkin kau mau menunggu di dalam? Aunty yakin sebentar lagi dia pulang."

Cedric pun masuk ke dalam rumah itu saat Narcissa mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Kalau boleh tahu, Draco sakit apa, Aunty?" tanya Cedric memulai pembicaraan.

Narcissa tampak menghela nafas sejenak, "Draco mungkin akan sangat marah kalau aku memberi tahukan ini padamu, Cedric. Tapi sebelumnya Aunty ingin bertanya, apa kau pernah melihat Draco bersikap aneh selama kau berteman dengannya?"

Cedric terdiam sejenak dan kemudian mengangguk, "Memangnya ada apa, Aunty?"

"Kemarin malam saat Aunty dan Uncle Lucius baru pulang dari acara makan malam. Kami menemukan rumah ini dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Alex sedang menginap di rumah temannya dan saat kami mengecek kamar Draco, kami sangat terkejut melihat kamar itu berantakan. Namun yang membuat kami lebih kaget adalah ia tengah tertidur bersama Harry di pelukannya. Aunty mengecek keadaan Harry, tubuhnya banyak luka-luka. Dan di sini Aunty berasumsi bahwa mereka sedang bertengkar. Apakah mereka sedang tidak berbaikan di sekolah, Ced?" tanya wanita itu dengan khawatir.

"Sebenarnya Aunty, saat aku baru mau pulang kemarin malam, aku melihat Draco meminum obat sambil memegang foto Harry. dan ia juga membanting barang-barang di kamarnya. Aku juga mendengar ia tertawa saat itu. boleh aku tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Aunty?" tanya Cedric.

"Ya ampun." Bisik Narcissa pada dirinya sendiri, "Dia...Draco kumat lagi."

"Draco kumat lagi? Apa maksudnya Aunty?" tanya Cedric makin penasaran. penyakit apa yang Draco derita saat ini?

"Cedric, Aunty tahu betul mengenai Tom dan Draco yang sudah tidak berteman lagi. Dan kurasa ada baiknya jika aku memberitahukan ini padamu. Kau tidak keberatan menunggu sebentar kan? Aunty mau mengambil sesuatu dulu."

Cedric menunggu dengan rasa penasaran yang luar biasa. Ia seperti sedang menyelidiki kasus yang sangat serius. Tak lama kemudian, Aunt Cissy datang sambil membawa berkas-berkas file.

Cedric mengambil salah satunya dan membaca bacaan yang tertera di map itu.

 _RUMAH SAKIT JIWA SOLOHOM, LONDON._

 _FILE NO. 072_

 _Nama : Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 _Umur : 10 tahun_

 _Warna rambut : pirang platinum / Blonde_

 _Warna mata : abu-abu_

 _Gejala yang tampak : - Halusinasi visual dan pendengaran (Skizoaffectif)  
\- ADHD_

Cedric terkejut, "Tunggu! Maksud dari data ini adalah, Draco dulu pasien rumah sakit jiwa?"

Dengan sedih Narcissa mengangguk, "Terlalu banyak yang ia derita di umur 10 tahun kan? Saat itu aku dan ayahnya Draco terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan hingga tak lagi memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Draco di rumah. ia begitu kesepian hingga ia harus mencari perhatian dengan melakukan apapun. Termasuk saat ia menusuk perut gurunya dengan penggaris besi. saat itu Aunty sedang ada meeting dan langsung mendapat telepon dari sekolah. Tanpa rasa penyesalan dari Draco lah yang membuat Aunty memasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa. Hingga dokter mendapatkan hasil bahwa Draco mengalami gangguan jiwa. Sebenarnya ia sudah menunjukkan gejala itu sewaktu Aunty sedang membacakan cerita Hansel dan Gretel padanya. Saat Aunty berkata bahwa Hansel dan Gretel berhasil kabur dari penyihir dan hidup bahagia selamanya, Draco berkata lain, ia bilang mereka berdua bodoh, kalau mereka memang ingin hidup bahagia harusnya mereka membakar penyihir itu di dalam api dan pastikan penyihir itu mati dengan cara memakannya. Sangat tidak masuk akal kan? Seorang anak umur 10 tahun memiliki pemikiran yang sangat... _disturbing._ "

Seketika Cedric teringat perkataan Draco mengenai Tom.

" _Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Ced. Tom sangat berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Pikirannya terlalu...Disturbing."_

"lalu, kapan Draco dinyatakan sembuh dan boleh bersekolah lagi, Aunty?" tanya Cedric.

"Saat Draco mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia sudah normal. kami pikir, itu semua karena pengaruh sahabat Draco selama ia di rawat." Aunt Cissy memberi file lagi padaku.

 _FILE NO. 070_

 _Nama : Tom Marvolo Riddle_

 _Umur : 10 tahun_

 _Warna rambut : hitam_

 _Warna mata : biru_

 _Gejala yang tampak : -Halusinasi pendengaran (Skizofernia)  
\- Melakukan tindakan berulang-ulang (OCD)  
\- Paranoid  
\- ADD_

"Mereka? Tom juga?" tanya Cedric dengan sangat tidak percaya.

"Tom adalah alasan kenapa Draco bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Mereka berdua satu pemikiran. Bahkan seperti anak kembar yang berbeda fisik. Melihat interaksi mereka satu sama lain bagaikan melihat seorang anak normal yang sedang bermain bersama temannya. Saat itulah dokter merasa mereka berdua sudah layak untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Lucius memutuskan agar mereka melanjutkan edukasi. Orang tua Tom sendiri setuju akan hal itu. apapun yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Dan saat melihat kejadian tadi malam, aku mulai resah dengan keadaan Draco."

Tangan Narcissa menyentuh tangan Cedric, "Kau mau membantu Aunty untuk mengawasi Draco di sekolah, Ced. Jika ia bertingkah aneh atau apapun tolong beritahu aunty, ya."

Cedric mengangguk.

Kini ia tahu, Draco dan Tom adalah masalah saat ia terlibat di dalam kehidupan mereka.

TBC.

* * *

A/N

Entah kenapa rasanya chap ini terlalu blak blakan di mana Aunt Cissy terlalu percaya buat ngasih informasi itu buat Cedric. Sementara Blaise sama Theo aja gak tahu soal itu. but yah, itu lah yang terjadi kalo vee lagi puyeng. Maaf ya kalo yang mengenai penyakit kejiwaan mereka berdua itu terlalu banyak. Apalagi Tom aku kurang referensi mengenai data kejiwaan, jadinya yang di tulis kesannya gak masuk akal atau apalah. Untuk pair, haduuhh aku makin bingung beneran deh, ada yang minta Drarry ada yang Tomarry. dan maaf banget udah ngeskip lemonnya drarry. entah kenapa kalau nulis smut bawaannya awkward banget *masih blushing berat* Aku terlalu tergoda sama cinta segitiga Draco-Harry-Tom. Semoga gak kecewa sama chap kali ini ya^^

See you di chap 6!

Vee


	6. The Fight and Tom spill the truth

Chap 6 : Old Friends Conversation, Fight, and Tom's spill the truth.

Esoknya Cedric tidak lagi berkumpul bersama Tom dan teman-temannya. Ia menjaga jarak dari Tom bukan karena ia sudah mengetahui mengenai masalah kejiwaannya. Hanya saja, ia merasa Tom pasti masih marah padanya.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain ia memilih kembali bergabung dengan Draco yang kini tampak sudah pulih dan normal.

"Kau kemana saja kemarin, Draco?" tanya Cedric.

"Hanya bolos. Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak datang ke rumah untuk menanyaiku kan kemarin?"

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak datang ke rumahmu." Jawab Cedric gugup.

Draco menyipitkan matanya pada Cedric, "Okay." Kemudian ia mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kau siap menjadi ketua osis minggu depan."

Cedric mengangguk.

"Bagus." Draco menyeringai, "Jadi apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada?"

"Oh, kemarin Tom benar-benar marah pada Cedric." Ujar Blaise langsung.

Draco menaikkan alisnya, seringainya makin lebar, "Benarkah? well, itu bagus."

"Ya, dan Cedric kemari-"

"Tutup mulutmu, Blaise! Aku ingin mendengar hal ini dari Cedric!" bentak Draco yang langsung membuat Blaise terdiam.

Dengan ekspresi bagai anak kecil yang baru mendapat mainan, Draco bertanya padaku, "Ceritakan apa yang kau lakukan hingga membuat si berengsek itu marah, Ced?"

"Well, awalnya ia sangat kaget saat mengetahui aku mencalonkan diri jadi ketua osis. Dan ia malah menjatuhkanku dengan membuatku berpikir bahwa semua siswa di sini mendukungnya."

Draco mendengus mendengar itu. dan Cedric melanjutkan,

"Dan aku membalasnya dengan berkata jangan menangis kalau akhirnya nanti aku yang menjadi ketua osis. Dan saat itulah ia memukul meja dan keluar dari kantin." Ujar Cedric mengakhiri ceritanya.

Draco tertawa seakan puas dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Oh, Dude! Apa yang kau lakukan sangatlah hebat. Maksudku, Tom paling sensitif jika ada yang mengatainya cengeng! Saat kami di raw-" Draco terdiam sejenak saat menyadari apa yang baru saja akan ia katakan. Dan Cedric memperhatikan itu. sambil berdehem, Draco melanjutkan, "Maksudku saat aku dan dia di primary school dulu, ada seseorang yang mengatainya cengeng dan dia sangat marah."

"Apa yang ia lakukan saat marah?" tanya Cedric.

Draco hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Sekarang giliranku bertanya padamu. Bagaimana progres antara kau dan Harry?" tanya Draco.

Cedric menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan berkata, "Tidak semulus yang aku kira. Namun Harry bersikap aneh. Ia begitu agresif padaku."

Draco terkekeh pelan, "Sudah kubilang kan, ia sangat berbeda jika berada di kasur."

"Tidak, Draco. aku bahkan tidak menidurinya. Dia ingin aku melukainya. Itulah kenapa aku buru-buru meninggalkannya." Cedric berusaha untuk tetap menjaga rahasia Harry mengenai Draco yang memperkosanya.

Draco mengrenyit, "Dia memintamu untuk melukainya? Kurasa kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Ced. Bukan posisimu untuk melukai Harry."

"Aku tahu betul posisi siapa itu." Gumam Cedric sambil memutar bola matanya.

Dan Draco mendengar itu. "Apa kau bilang?" mata abu-abunya menatap Cedric dengan tajam.

Cedric hanya menggeleng.

Draco masih menatap Cedric namun lebih relaks dari sebelumnya walau alisnya masih bertaut.

"Kurasa dia mulai kumat." Kini Draco yang bergumam.

Cedric menaikkan alisnya, "Siapa? Tom atau Harry?"

Draco hanya terkikik geli sambil menatap ke pangkuannya. Membuat Cedric, Blaise dan Theo memandangnya aneh.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, pengumuman anggota osis pun dimulai. Televisi sekolah telah menyala menampilkan Mrs. Rita Skeeter.

"Tidakkah kau sangat _excited,_ Ced?" tanya Harry yang membuat Cedric menoleh.

"Sebenarnya tidak, Harry. ini bukan kehendakku.

Harry tertawa, "Kalau kau menang, dia akan mengulitimu, kau tahu."

Cedric membelalakkan matanya sambil menatap Harry yang masih tersenyum lebar.

"Shush, Harry!" peringat Mrs. Minerva yang membuat Harry kembali menatap televisi sekolah.

"...Bendahara Osis yaitu adalah Katie Bell. Sekretaris Osis adalah Padma Patil, Wakil Ketua Osis, Tom Riddle..."

Hal itu membuat satu kelas, mungkin satu sekolah kaget sekaligus bingung.

Tom tidak mendaftarkan diri menjadi wakil ketua osis!

Apa yang terjadi?

"...Dikarenakan hasil vote Seamus dan Lavender sangat rendah dan hasil vote Cedric dan Tom hanya berbeda satu poin, makawakil ketua osis yaitu Tom Riddle, dan Ketua osis semester ini adalah Cedric Diggory! Selamat siang semua." Ujar Rita Skeeter mengakhiri pengumuman.

Siswa di kelas itu memberi selamat pada Cedric. Mau tidak mau Cedric cukup gembira soal itu, bagaimana tidak? Ia tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. ia tak menyangka begitu banyak orang yang mendukungnya.

Well, ia sangat berterima kasih pada Draco akan hal ini.

Bel pelajaran berakhir pun berbunyi. Masih banyak siswa lain yang memberi selamat padanya. Bahkan ada yang dari kelas lain. selagi sibuk melayani para pendukungnya, Cedric menatap ke arah Harry yang masih duduk di kelas sambil menatapnya dengan senyum lebar.

Mau tak mau Cedric ikut tersenyum pada Harry. siapalah Cedric yang dapat menolak senyuman manis itu.

Walau ia di antara kerumunan banyak orang, ia masih dapat mendengar Harry berkata padanya, "Ia akan membunuhmu!"

Senyum Cedric lumtur saat mendengar itu dan ditambah lagi Harry yang tertawa padanya.

Mata hijau itu...

Kenapa mata hijau yang indah itu terlihat berbeda? Begitu gelap dan kosong.

Harry terus terkikik geli sambil berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Cedric menyadari itu, ada satu cerita mengenai Harry yang tidak ia ketahui.

Cedric tahu, hidupnya akan lebih rumit daripada ini. karena Harry yang tadi bukanlah Harry yang ia kagumi.

* * *

Di sisi lain Tom tengah berargumen dengan Draco di dalam toilet sekolah. Draco tak lupa mengunci pintu.

"Kau sengaja melakukan itu, kan!?" bentak Tom.

Draco menatap Tom dengan jenaka sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? sejak kapan aku tertarik dengan osis dan hal baik yang kau lakukan, hm?"

Tom mendorong bahu Draco dengan keras, "Jangan. Berbohong. Padaku!"

Draco menyeringai, "Kita tahu betul siapa pembohong paling handal di sini, Teman!"

"Kau membicarakan dirimu sendiri." Ujar Tom.

"Itulah yang kita lakukan selama ini, kan? Membicarakan satu sama lain tapi kita sebenarnya membicarakan diri sendiri."

Tom menyeringai, "Setelah selama ini dan kita masih satu pemikiran. Tak heran jika Harry juga menyukaimu. Karena ia juga melihat diriku dalam dirimu, Draco."

Draco menatap Tom dengan tajam, "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini!" dan kemudian Draco tertawa, "Bagaimana dengan Cedric? Tidakkah kau ingin memberinya selamat atas keberhasilannya menggeser posisimu sebagai ketua osis, Tom? Atau harus kupanggil kau, Wakil. Ketua. Osis."

Kepalan tangan Tom langsung memukul rahang Draco yang membuat cowok berambut pirang itu terdorong hingga mengenai dinding di belakangnya.

Namun Draco masih terkekeh sambil mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya, "Memukulku tidak akan merubah apapun, Tom. Ia sudah mendapatkan posisimu. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir ia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Harry? kau tidak boleh biarkan itu terjadi."

" _Damn right!_ Aku tidak akan biarkan berengsek itu mendapatkan Harry!" dengan penuh emosi Tom keluar dari toilet meninggalkan Draco yang menatap dirinya sendiri dari refleksi kaca.

"Harusnya aku tidak menelan obat-obat itu dari dulu, iya kan Harry? mereka hanya memperburuk keadaan. Itulah yang mereka inginkan. Kau benar, Harry. aku jenius! dan jenius tidak butuh obat."

* * *

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ujar Tom pada Cedric.

"Okay." Jawabnya singkat.

Cedric memiliki perasaan buruk akan hal ini namun ia mengikuti Tom hingga mereka ada di ruang janitor.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Cedric kali ini.

Tom memunggungi Cedric yang membuat cowok itu tidak dapat melihat ekspresinya saat ini.

"Bagaimana rasanya melihat orang menyanjungmu? Sangat menyenangkan bukan?" ujar Tom.

"Ya, walau agak merepotkan juga." Jawab Cedric.

"Kau pasti sangat senang, kan? Merebut posisi orang lain?" kemudian Tom berbalik. Ia melihat wajah Tom begitu tenang namun matanya begitu marah.

"Aku tidak merebut posis-"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau layak menguasai sekolah ini?" potong Tom.

Cedric kaget, "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak ingin menguasai sekolah ini!?"

Tom tertawa seakan hal itu lucu, "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? kau pikir aku bodoh? aku tahu apa pun yang kau lakukan. Tidak ada yang lepas dari penglihatan dan pendengaranku, Cedric! Mereka menyebutku jenius karena sebuah alasan. Aku. mengetahui. Segalanya!"

"Tom, apa masalahmu!? Kau ini kenapa?" Cedric mulai panik saat Tom mulai meracau tidak jelas.

Tom berjalan mondar-mandir dengan ekspresi berpikir dan kegilaan terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Ia menunjuk Cedric, "Kau! Aku tahu kau membicarakanku dari belakang, iya kan? Kau menghasut siswa lain untuk berada di pihakmu! kau bilang pada mereka bahwa aku gila! Dan saat...dan saat mereka mengetahui kebenaranku, mereka akan mengirimku ke tempat mengerikan itu lagi!"

"Tom, tenangkan pikiranmu. Aku bersumpah aku tidak membicarakanmu dari belakang. Kau hanya paranoid." Ujar Ced dengan khawatir.

"A-HA! Kau berbohong, Cedric. Aku tahu betul jika ada yang berbohong padaku! Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, hm? Mengirim aku ke neraka? Merebut Harry dariku? Asal kau tahu, bukan hanya aku yang 'jenius' di sini, Ced. Aku tidak sendiri. Aku tidak sendiri."

"Oke, aku tidak peduli soal sekolah ini! dan aku tidak peduli dengan Harry! sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri, kau puas!?" ujar Cedric mulai lelah sekaligus takut dengan apa yang ia hadapi saat ini. man, ia sedang berhadapan dengan psikopat!

Tom menyeringai, "Masalahnya bukan mengenai sekolah ataupun Harry, _moron._ "

Cedric mengrenyit mendengar Tom yang berubah pikiran. Tadi ia begitu marah mengenai Cedric yang merebut sekolah dan akan mengambil Harry. dan sekarang keduanya bukanlah masalah bagi Tom.

Pikiran cowok ini sangat rumit! Pikir Cedric.

"Masalahnya adalah, jika aku menang, kau harus menyerahkan posisimu padaku. Dan jika kau menang, mereka akan mengirimmu ke penjara karena telah memukul seorang wakil ketua osis."

"Tu-tunggu, apa? Maksudmu kau-"

"Ya, Cedric. Aku mengajakmu duel di sini dan sekarang." Ujar Tom dingin.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Tom!" tanya Cedric.

"Karena aku bisa! Membuat orang-orang tak berguna seperti kau dan juga yang lainnya di sekolah ini untuk mengikuti apapun kehendakku sangatlah terasa menyenangkan!" ujar Tom. Cedric sadar sepenuhnya Tom sudah di ambang antara khayalan dan kenyataan.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun padamu!"

"Kau pasti akan melakukan sesuatu, jika saja aku memberimu kesempatan. Terima lah kenyataan, Cedric. AKU LEBIH PINTAR DARIMU! Ahahahhahahah." Suara Tom terdengar begitu berbeda. Cukup membuat Cedric merinding namun ia bersiteguh. Ia tidak akan di tindas lagi.

"Oh, selamat kalau begitu! Kau lebih pintar dariku, itu hebat! Kau benci semua orang dan jika mereka tahu sifatmu yang sebenarnya, mereka juga akan membencimu! Jenius!" ujar Cedric sarkatis.

Tom merengut layaknya anak kecil, namun ia kembali tersenyum aneh, "Kau pikir semudah itu kau membuat mereka membenciku? Coba lihat, aku siswa teladan dan jenius yang memiliki reputasi paling bagus di sekolah. Sementara kau, hanya anak baru yang populer karena bantuan Draco serta nilai yang standar. Dianggap pintar hanya karena menyukai matematika. Sangat tidak adil bagimu, bukan? Melawan orang yang kelewat sempurna. Dan asal kau tahu, kepala sekolah masih menyukaiku. Aku membuatnya percaya padaku. Membuatnya mengeluarkan siswa tak bersalah dari sekolah, mengadu domba sekolah ini dengan sekolah Dumstrang, bahkan aku membuatnya memasukkan Vincent Crabbe ke penjara, dan ia masih menyukaiku!"

"Ternyata kau melibahkan kesalahanmu pada Crabbe! Harusnya aku tahu itu?"

"Alasannya sangatlah simpel, dia itu bodoh. dan aku tidak ingin orang bodoh seperti dia mengacaukan duniaku. Yang kulakukan hanyalah menyeludupkan narkoba ke tas Crabbe. Lalu menyebarkan rumor melalui Theo yang akan melakukan apapun untukku, bahwa ia melihat teman Crabbe, Goyle, siswa Durmstrang memasukkan narkoba ke tas Crabbe. Dan aku menghasut si bodoh itu menghajar Goyle bersama teman-temannya. Dan terima kasih atas mulut besar Blaise yang memberitahu hal itu hingga sampai ke telinga para siswa di sekolah Durmstrang. Dan terjadilah tawuran hebat yang menyebabkan Roger Davies, Aidan Carr, dan Scott Lovegood tewas. Kau tidak tahu betapa menyenangkannya melihat sekumpulan orang bodoh saling membunuh satu sama lain." cerita Tom.

Cedric mengepalkan tangannya. Cowok ini benar-benar bukan manusia!

"Kau juga yang menculik Harry kan? Aku yakin kau juga lah orang yang membuat Harry bertingkah aneh saat ini!" tuduh Cedric.

"Kau mengetahui sebuah urusan yang bukan urusanmu."

"Jika itu mengenai Harry maka itu urusanku!"

"Dengarlah dirimu, bersikap seolah Harry menyukaimu. Harry sudah seperti itu jauh sebelum ia bertemu denganmu! Aku menculiknya, dan ia tetap mencintaiku."

"Kau menyedihkan kau tahu itu?" ejek Cedric geram.

"Benarkah? aku menyedihkan? Well, setidaknya aku tidak pernah pindah sekolah hanya karena alasan di bully. Dan di tambah lagi berbohong pada semua orang mengenai hal itu karena takut kembali di tindas." Balas Tom yang menyulut emosi Cedric.

"Kau berengsek!"

Dan Cedric pun langsung memukul Tom yang menyebabkan Tom balas memukul perutnya. begitulah mereka saling menghabisi satu sama lain.

SKIP.

Cedric tidak menyangka ia saat ini terbaring di lantai dengan wajah memar serta Tom yang mengelilingi dirinya. Tom pun tak jauh beda darinya, hanya saja wajahnya tampak puas karena melihat Cedric sudah tak berkutik.

Cedric mendengar Tom tertawa, "Kau ingin melakukan negosiasi?" tawar Tom sambil berjongkok di hadapan Cedric.

"Kesepakatannya begini, Kau beri posisimu padaku, anggap perkelahian ini tidak pernah terjadi dan jangan beritahu orang lain mengenai ini. maka aku tidak akan memberitahukan masalah kau yang pernah di tindas saat sekolah dulu. Jika kau tidak mau, maka dengan senang hati aku akan memberi tahukan hal itu pada semua orang. Dan aku akan melukai Harry. kau pasti-"

"Tidak, oke! Baiklah aku lakukan apapun. Asal jangan sakiti Harry."

Mendengar itu Tom menyeringai.

"Bagus. Mulai sekarang jangan kacaukan rencanaku lagi, mengerti?"

Melihat Cedric mengangguk membuatnya kembali menyeringai.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Blaise mengintip keduanya sedari tadi dengan perasaan penuh ketakutan.

* * *

A/N

Yay! Update dua chapter lagi. Maaf kalo perkelahiannya di skip, aku gak bisa deskripsiin gimana orang berantem. Tapi konflik udah muncul ya. Ketahuan kan siapa aja yang paling gila di chapter ini. okelah, semakin keujung kebenaran makin terbuka. Semoga puas dengan chapter ini ya. silahkan bertanya jika ada yang dirasa membingungkan.

 _balas review :_

 _ADT : udah di lanjut yak^^_

 _Luna : hayoo Draco kenapa tuh, baca chap selanjutnya ya^^_

 _Cutiebird : sebenernya plot twist itu sendiri di mulai dari chapter 4, aku pikir bakal bikin bingung tapi untungnya kamu suka. untuk pair masih dirahasiakan ya. dan bener banget, draco emang gak memiliki sifat baik tapi gak bisa dikatakan jahat sepenuhnya. soalnya dibalik itu semua pasti ada alasan. sama kayak Tom. dan gimana Harry bisa terlibat di antara mereka itu bakal di jelasin di chapter yang akan mendatang. semoga gak bosan dengan fic ini ya._

See you next chapter!

Vee.


	7. Telling The Truth and Madam Pomfrey

Chap 7 : Telling The Truth, Madam Pomfrey, and New Evidence.

* * *

Sehabis menghajar Cedric, Tom langsung pulang menggunakan mobilnya. Saat ini tak ada seorang pun di rumahnya. Orang tuanya entah kemana ia tak peduli.

Tak lama bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia membuka pintu dan tersenyum saat melihat Harry berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hellooo..." Ujar Harry sambil memeluk Tom erat. Tangan Tom melingkar di pinggang ramping Harry. ia menggendong cowok bermata hijau itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Jadi, apa yang kita lakukan hari ini, Tom?" tanya Harry dengan kedua lengannya masih melingkar di leher Tom.

"Aku tidak tahu, _babe._ Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini, hm?" tanya Tom balik yang membuat Harry merengut.

"Aku ingin _make love_ denganmu, Tom." Ujar Harry.

"Lalu, apa yang kau tunggu?" Tom mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tunggal yang ada di ruang tamunya. Membiarkan Harry berdiri di depannya.

Harry menggigit bibirnya, "Tapi aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda."

Tom menaikkan alisnya, "Dan apa itu?"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan marah padaku."

Tom mengangguk, "Aku berjanji."

Harry tahu betul Tom tidak akan pernah memegang janji. Tapi ia tetap mengatakan itu.

"Aku ingin Draco _make love_ dengan kau dan aku di sini."

Ucapan Harry membuat Tom membatu seketika.

"Apa kau mengatakan kalau kau ingin _threesome d_ engan aku dan Draco?"

Sambil malu-malu, Harry mengangguk.

Namun tanpa di sangka, Tom menarik rambut Harry hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Harry.

"Aku tidak suka berbagi, Harry. kau tahu itu." Bisik Tom di telinga Harry yang tengah meringis. namun Tom tahu Harry sangat menyukai itu.

Perlahan Tom menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat pipi Harry yang membuat nafas cowok bermata hijau itu tercekat. Tom tahu betul yang dilakukannya merupakan _turn on_ bagi Harry.

Setelah dirasa tangan Tom yang menarik rambutnya perlahan mengendur, Harry langsung menyurukkan wajahnya ke leher Tom. Memberi kecupan di setiap jenjang leher cowok itu. tanpa ia sadari, Tom sudah menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamar.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Cedric di temukan oleh Ron, Neville dan Hermione yang mendapati dirinya tengah meringkuk di lantai.

Dan saat ini mereka berempat berada di rumah Hermione. Cewek itu sibuk membersihkan luka di wajah Cedric sementara cowok itu bercerita.

"...ia sangat berbeda dari Tom yang kalian kenal. Percayalah padaku."

"tapi sungguh, mate. Aku masih tidak menyangka Tom berani melakukan hal itu padamu. Maksudku, dia itu siswa teladan, tidak pernah bolos ataupun mencari masalah. Setelah mendengar ceritamu, aku jadi harus berpikir dua kali mengenai Tom." Ujar Ron.

"Dan aku menyesal sudah memberi vote padanya!" geram Hermione sambil menyelesaikan perbannya.

"Siapa sangka Tom ternyata memiliki 2 kepribadian yang berbeda." Kata Neville.

"Awalnya aku juga terkejut. Apalagi saat ibu Draco menunjukkan file Draco dan Tom padaku." Kata Cedric.

Hermione mengrenyit, "File apa?"

"File berisi identitas pasien rumah sakit jiwa Solohom. Di sana tertulis nama Tom dan Draco. mereka mengidap semacam ADD dan ADHD sejak umur 10 tahun." Cerita Cedric.

"Rumah sakit jiwa Solohom?" pekik Hermione, "Itu tempat aunty-ku bekerja. Ia sudah lama bekerja di sana. namanya Madam Pomfrey."

"Itu bagus!" ujar Ron semangat, "Jika Cedric menemui Madam Pomfrey itu, ia bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut mengenai Tom. Mungkin saja Cedric bisa menghentikan Tom yang ingin mengambil alih sekolah."

"Cowok itu gila tapi jenius di saat yang bersamaan. Ia ingin mengambil alih sekolah di umur 16 tahun! Aku sendiri di umur 16 tahun ini hanya ingin keluar dari sekolah dan melanjutkan perkuliahan." Kata Neville.

"Aku juga ingin seperti itu, Neville." Sambung Ron.

"Tapi kau bilang Draco juga terlibat. Apa itu artinya Draco ikut membantu Tom mengambil alih sekolah?" tanya Hermione.

Cedric menggeleng, "Kurasa tidak. Draco tidak ingin sekolah itu. yang diinginkannya hanya Harry."

"Kalau memang ia menginginkan Harry, lalu apa tujuannya mendekatkanmu dengan Harry, Ced? Coba berpikir, pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat Draco inginkan dan itu menyangkut dirimu." ujar Hermione lagi.

"Apapun itu, kau harus mencari tahu, Mate. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan Tom mengancammu." Kata Ron.

"Aku bisa menghubungi Aunty Pomfrey dulu sebelum kau menemuinya." Ujar Hermione.

Cedric mengangguk, "Oke, terima kasih, Mione."

* * *

Setelah Hermione menghubungi Madam Pomfrey, ia mengatakan bahwa Cedric bisa menemuinya di kantor tempat ia bekerja. Hermione juga memberikan alamat Rumah sakit jiwa Solohom pada Cedric.

Tepat jam 7 malam, Cedric tiba di rumah sakit jiwa Solohom. Terima kasih pada Neville yang sudah memberinya tumpangan. Tapi Neville tidak bisa ikut bersamanya.

Cedric memasuki rumah sakit itu. keadaan tempat itu sendiri dikatakan seperti rumah sakit pada umumnya. Terlihat normal. ia melihat beberapa pasien yang tengah asyik melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Seperti menonton tv bahkan berbicara dengan diri sendiri. Beberapa kali ia mendengar teriakan pasien dari kejauhan yang cukup membuatnya merinding.

Ia pun mendatangi resepsionis.

"Selamat malam, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujar resepsionis perempuan itu sambil tersenyum

"Hai, namaku Cedric Diggory. Aku di sini untuk menemui Madam Pomfrey." Ujarnya.

"Apa anda sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?" tanya resepsionis dengan tag name, Adrianna Posey.

Cedric hanya mengangguk.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar." Ujar Adrianna sambil memencet nomor di telepon.

Tak lama setelah Adrianna selesai menelpon, ia berkata, "Madam Pomfrey sudah menunggu anda di kantornya. Silahkan dari sini anda lurus lalu belok kiri di pintu kedua."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Cedric langsung menuju ke kantor Madam Pomfrey. Dengan sopan ia mengetuk pintu hingga ada yang menjawabnya dari dalam.

"Silahkan masuk."

Cedric membuka pintu dan menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian dokternya.

"Kau pasti Cedric Diggory, temannya Hermione, kan? Aku Madam Pomfrey." Wanita itu berjabatan tangan dengan Cedric.

"Salam kenal, Madam Pomfrey." Ujar Cedric. Madam Pomfrey mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Jadi, Cedric. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Madam Pomfrey.

"Hermione bilang anda sudah sangat lama bekerja di sini, apakah anda pernah merawat pasien anak kecil bernama Tom Marvolo Riddle dan Draco Lucius Malfoy?" tanya Cedric yang membuat Madam Pomfrey terkejut namun ia mengangguk.

"Ya, ya, aku ingat mereka. Dulu aku yang merawat Tom Riddle bersama dengan Dr. Horace Slughorn. Sementara Draco di urus oleh Dr. Christina. Namun aku juga menangani Draco saat dibutuhkan. Mereka sudah keluar dari rumah sakit ini saat umur 11 tahun." Jawab Madam Pomfrey.

"Well, mereka adalah teman sekolahku saat ini. aku sendiri mengetahui kalau mereka pasien rumah sakit Solohom dari ibunya Draco, Ny. Narcissa Malfoy. Di sini aku ingin bertanya, apa histori dari kedua orang ini, Ma'am." Ujar Cedric.

"Baiklah, well, seperti yang kau tahu, mereka berdua sangat berbeda dengan anak yang lainnya. Sikap mereka jauh lebih dewasa dari orang dewasa. Namun pikiran mereka sangatlah _disturbing._ Tom, awal aku bertemu dengannya, ia terlihat sangat tenang. Bahkan ia tidak berontak saat kedua orang tuanya mengirimnya kemari. Namun matanya, aku bisa melihat betapa marahnya Tom saat itu. tapi anak itu tidak menunjukkan kemarahannya sama sekali. aku sempat berpikir ada beberapa kesalah pahaman dengan memasukkannya kemari. Aku berpikir Tom tidak mengalami gangguan jiwa atau sebagainya. Tapi ternyata aku salah, saat aku melihat interaksinya dengan lingkungan rumah sakit. Aku bisa melihat betapa Tom suka mengontrol orang lain. ia haus akan kekuasaan. Jika ia tidak menguasai sesuatu yang ia inginkan, maka ia akan gelisah. Ia akan menghancurkan isi kamarnya sampai kami harus menenangkannya. Ia juga sering membuat peraturan dengan kami para dokter. Jika kami melanggar peraturan itu, maka ia akan melakukan hal yang sangat tidak kami duga."

"Contohnya seperti apa, Ma'am?" tanya Cedric.

"Ia memiliki peraturan salah satunya adalah, jangan pernah melihatnya saat ia tengah minum obat. Aku dan Lisa, Suster yang juga merawat Tom membiarkannya minum obat sendiri. Tapi karena aku masih tidak percaya apakah Tom benar-benar meminum obatnya atau tidak, diam-diam kami memasang kamera di kamar Tom. Dan ternyata ia memang meminum obat itu. selama 3 hari berturut-turut kami mengawasinya dari monitor. Dan ia memang meminum obat itu secara teratur."

 _Flashback._

 _Aku bersama Lea mengantar obat ke kamar Tom seperti biasanya. Saat membuka pintu ruangan Tom, anak itu tengah duduk, seakan sedang menunggu kami._

" _Kalian telat membawa obat 12 detik." Kata Tom._

" _Terlambat beberapa detik tidak akan melukai siapapun, Tom." Ujar Lea sambil memutar bola matanya._

" _Disitulah kau salah besar. Aku tidak mentoleransi keterlambatan. Kalian melanggar banyak peraturan." Tom pun mulai menjelaskan, "Peraturan nomor 3, jangan terlambat menemuiku, peraturan nomor 6, jangan memutar bola matamu padaku. Itu menunjukkan kalau kau meremehkanku." Ujar Tom sambil menatap tajam Lea._

" _Seingatku peraturanmu hanya ada 5 buah, Tom. Dan harus kau tahu, aku lebih tua darimu. Dimana rasa hormatmu." Ujar Lea._

 _Aku hanya memperhatikan interaksi keduanya._

" _Ini peraturanku! Aku bisa membuat sebanyak apapun yang aku mau! Walaupun kau lebih tua dariku, itu tak membuat kau lebih pintar dariku. Di dunia ini, yang bodoh akan tunduk pada orang jenius sepertiku. Dan kau harus dihukum karena sudah melanggar." Kata Tom dengan nada yang sangat mengintimidasi._

 _Lea hanya menghela nafas, aku tahu betul Lea masihlah sangat muda untuk pekerjaan ini. jadi jangan heran jika emosinya cepat terpancing._

" _Terserah apapun katamu, Tom. Aku tidak takut." Ujar Lea sambil meletakkan obat itu di meja samping tempat tidur Tom._

 _Tom menyeringai mendengar respon Lea, "Oh kau tidak takut, tentu saja. sayangnya, hukumanku tidak akan membuatmu takut. Tapi, hukumanku akan membuatmu menangis."_

 _Kami berdua terdiam sejenak. Aku sudah memiliki perasaan bahwa anak ini akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada Lea._

" _Silahkan keluar dari sini." Usirnya pada kami. Jujur, anak itu tidak memiliki rasa hormat sama sekali. selalu menganggap dirinya di atas orang lain._

 _Baru saja akan keluar, Tom memanggil namaku._

" _Madam Pomfrey." Ujarnya dengan suara manis. Sangat berbeda dengan tadi._

" _Ya, Tom?" tanyaku._

" _Kau bisa lepaskan kamera itu dari ruanganku. Kau tahu betul aku tidak suka di awasi saat minum obat." Ujar Tom yang membuatku kaget._

" _Aku tahu kamera itu berukuran kecil dan sangat sulit untuk ditemukan. Tempat yang bagus untuk menyembunyikan kamera di ventilasi. Tapi aku orang yang teliti, Ma'am. Orang jenius adalah orang yang teliti." Ujarnya._

" _A-aku akan memanggil Corey untuk melepaskannya." Ujarku dengan gugup._

 _Tom tersenyum aneh, "Kau beruntung aku memaafkanmu, Ma'am. Karena di tempat ini kau yang tidak pernah membuatku jengkel. Tapi kalau kau melanggar peraturanku lagi, aku tidak akan segan memberimu hukuman."_

 _Aku hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan._

 _Flashback end._

Madam Pomfrey tersenyum sedih, "Dan begitulah dengan mudahnya ia mengontrol kami. Dia benar-benar menghukum Lea yang sukses membuat wanita itu menangis seperti yang Tom janjikan. Entah bagaimana anak itu menemukan file berisi nilai Lea semasa sekolah yang dikatakan tidak mencukupi untuk bekerja di rumah sakit ini. Tom menaruh file itu di meja pemilik rumah sakit dan saat itu juga Lea di pecat karena dianggap bekerja tidak sesuai dengan nilai akademik. Lea sendiri di terima bukan melalui persetujuan bos melainkan asistennya yaitu Felicia yang merupakan teman Lea. Kurasa di sekolahnya ia juga mengatur orang lain, begitu?"

Cedric mengangguk, "Ia membuat seluruh siswa menyukainya dan juga ia dianggap sebagai siswa paling teladan di sekolah. Ia bahkan berencana ingin mengambil alih sekolah."

"Aku mengerti. Tom adalah orang yang pintar memanipulasi. Dari setiap tanda-tanda yang ia tunjukkan, aku sudah bisa mengambil kesimpulan jikalau ia adalah psikopat." Ujar Madam Pomfrey.

"Apa anda tidak salah, Ma'am? Psikopat tidak memiliki perasaan emosional pada orang lain. tapi Tom memiliki seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi, ia bahkan rela menculik orang itu." tanya Cedric dengan kaget.

"Psikopat memang tidak memiliki rasa empati ataupun emosional pada orang lain. mereka tidak mengerti cinta. Tapi mereka memiliki rasa obsesi yang besar. Tom tidak mencintai orang itu, melainkan ia obsesi untuk memilikinya." Jelas Madam Pomfrey.

"Bagaimana dengan Draco, Ma'am?" tanya Cedric lagi.

"Awalnya Draco sama buruknya dengan Tom. Draco sering berhalusinasi, berbicara sendiri, tertawa sendiri, dan sangat egois, namun ia lebih menunjukkan emosinya ketimbang Tom. Ia berontak saat di bawa kemari. Dan saat bertemu dengan Tom, keduanya pun berteman baik. Mereka bagaikan anak kembar, memiliki satu pemikiran. Semenjak mereka bertingkah seperti anak pada umumnya, membuat masalah dan sebagainya. Kami para dokter berpikir ini adalah progres yang bagus bagi keduanya. Tapi, hanya aku yang tahu satu hal. Ini adalah trik mereka untuk bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini. bersikap seolah mereka sudah sehat dan normal. mereka tidak suka di anggap gila atau mengalami gangguan jiwa. Itulah kenapa mereka menganggap diri mereka jenius." Cerita Madam Pomfrey.

" _Harusnya aku tidak menelan obat-obat itu dari dulu, iya kan Harry? mereka hanya memperburuk keadaan. Itulah yang mereka inginkan. Kau benar, Harry. aku jenius!"_

" _Tidak ada yang lepas dari penglihatan dan pendengaranku, Cedric! Mereka menyebutku jenius karena sebuah alasan. Aku. mengetahui. Segalanya!"_

"Kami melepaskan keduanya atas permintaan dari ayah Draco, Lucius Malfoy yang terkena trik mereka, beranggapan bahwa anaknya sudah sehat dan juga meminta untuk melepaskan Tom karena ia pikir Tom membawa pengaruh positif bagi Draco. ia merasa keduanya butuh edukasi yang layak."

"Jika mereka keluar dari rumah sakit umur 11 tahun, apa itu artinya mereka berbohong mengenai mereka yang sudah berteman sejak Primary School?" tanya Cedric.

Madam Pomfrey mengangguk, "Mereka pembohong yang hebat, Cedric. Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku ragu untuk melepaskan keduanya."

Cedric mengangguk paham, "A-aku mengerti sekarang. aku setuju dengan anda, Ma'am. Mereka belum saatnya keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan itu lah sebabnya aku kemari. Mereka mulai bertingkah aneh. Terutama Tom. Ia akan melakukan hal yang sangat berbahaya dan aku yakin ini akan melibatkan satu sekolah. Aku harap anda mau membantu saya, Ma'am."

"Tentu, Cedric. Aku akan membantu jika itu menyangkut masalah pasienku." Madam Pomfrey mengeluarkan kartu namanya dan memberikannya kepada Cedric, "Ini, cepat hubungi aku jika mereka berdua sudah di luar kontrol. Kami akan segera menjemput mereka."

"Terima kasih atas waktunya, Ma'am. Saya permisi dulu. Selamat malam." Ujar Cedric.

"Selamat malam, Cedric." Balas Madam Pomfrey sebelum pemuda itu keluar dari ruangannya.

TBC.

A/N

Alurannya kecepatan banget ya *garuk tembok* Nah, udah ketahuan kan dulunya mereka gimana? Itu baru cerita dari madam Pomfrey. Belum lagi dari Draco, bakal lebih jelas lagi dulunya mereka gimana. Di sini Tom ketahuan banget jadi biang keladinya ya.

See ya next chap!


	8. Tom's Plan B & Shits Happen

Chap 8 : Spreading the truth, Tom's Plan B, & Shit Happens

* * *

' _Mungkin ini sudah waktunya untuk menunjukkan siapa yang berhak mengatur mereka semua.'_

' _ **Bagaimana dengan Cedric? Dia sekarang memiliki kuasa untuk membuat semua siswa menurut padanya.'**_

' _Tidak semua siswa menyukai Cedric! Ia berteman dengan Draco si pembuat masalah. Yang perlu ku lakukan hanyalah memutar kata dan mereka akan tunduk padaku'_

Itulah isi kepala Tom saat ini. ia terus berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri setiap hari. yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah mengatur rencana. Rencana yang akan membuat Cedric juga tunduk padanya.

Mungkin Cedric saat ini mengambil posisinya.

Tapi bukan berarti ia kalah.

Tom tidak pernah kalah.

yang akan ia lakukan adalah membiarkan Cedric berada di posisinya, membuat kekacauan di sekolah sehingga seluruh siswa akan menyalahkan Cedric karena ketidak kompetenannya dalam memimpin sekolah. Dan ketika keadaan mulai rusuh, ia akan datang menenangkan semuanya layaknya seorang pahlawan. Dan sekali lagi seluruh siswa akan menganggapnya penyelamat.

Tom tertawa pelan, tak dapat menahan rasa gelinya saat membayangkan Cedric bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya saat semua ini berakhir.

"Orang bodoh akan tunduk pada orang jenius sepertiku." Gumamnya. Tak lupa tangannya membelai rambut Harry yang tertidur di pelukannya.

* * *

Blaise begitu panik dan menghampiri Theo yang tengah mengobrol di koridor sekolah bersama Seamus dan teman-temannya.

"The-Theo! Kau kemana saja kemarin? Aku menghubungimu beberapa kali dan kau tidak mengangkat!" kata Blaise kesal.

Theo memandang bingung temannya itu, "Aku ada acara makan malam dengan keluargaku, Blaise. Dan aku lupa bawa handphone. Memangnya ada apa sih?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat kemarin, Theo. Terutama kalian teman-temannya Tom." Tunjuk Blaise pada Seamus dan yang lainnya.

"Tom? Ada apa dengan Tom?" tanya Luna.

"Dia kemarin memukul Cedric di ruang Gym." Ucapnya.

Namun perkataan Cedric justru mengundang tawa dari Seamus.

"Bercandamu jelek sekali, Blaise. Mana mungkin Tom memukul Cedric. Yang ada malah sebaliknya." Ujar Seamus masih tertawa geli.

"Aku punya bukti! Tom bukanlah orang yang kalian kira!" ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menunjukkan hasil rekamannya pada teman-teman Tom.

Mereka merapat untuk melihat lebih jelas kejadian yang terekam oleh handphone Blaise.

" _...jika aku menang, kau harus menyerahkan posisimu padaku. Dan jika kau menang, mereka akan mengirimmu ke penjara karena telah memukul seorang wakil ketua osis."_

" _Tu-tunggu, apa? Maksudmu kau-"_

" _Ya, Cedric. Aku mengajakmu duel di sini dan sekarang."_

" _Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Tom!" tanya Cedric._

" _Karena aku bisa! Membuat orang-orang tak berguna seperti kau dan juga yang lainnya di sekolah ini untuk mengikuti apapun kehendakku sangatlah terasa menyenangkan!"_

" _Tapi aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun padamu!"_

" _Kau pasti akan melakukan sesuatu, jika saja aku memberimu kesempatan. Terima lah kenyataan, Cedric. AKU LEBIH PINTAR DARIMU! Ahahahhahahah."_

" _Oh, selamat kalau begitu! Kau lebih pintar dariku, itu hebat! Kau benci semua orang dan jika mereka tahu sifatmu yang sebenarnya, mereka juga akan membencimu! Jenius!"_

" _Kau pikir semudah itu kau membuat mereka membenciku? Coba lihat, aku siswa teladan dan jenius yang memiliki reputasi paling bagus di sekolah. Sementara kau, hanya anak baru yang populer karena bantuan Draco serta nilai yang standar. Dianggap pintar hanya karena menyukai matematika. Sangat tidak adil bagimu, bukan? Melawan orang yang kelewat sempurna. Dan asal kau tahu, kepala sekolah masih menyukaiku. Aku membuatnya percaya padaku. Membuatnya mengeluarkan siswa tak bersalah dari sekolah, mengadu domba sekolah ini dengan sekolah Dumstrang, bahkan aku membuatnya memasukkan Vincent Crabbe ke penjara, dan ia masih menyukaiku!"_

" _Ternyata kau melibahkan kesalahanmu pada Crabbe! Harusnya aku tahu itu?"_

" _Alasannya sangatlah simpel, dia itu bodoh. dan aku tidak ingin orang bodoh seperti dia mengacaukan duniaku. Yang kulakukan hanyalah menyeludupkan narkoba ke tas Crabbe. Lalu menyebarkan rumor melalui Theo yang akan melakukan apapun untukku, bahwa ia melihat teman Crabbe, Goyle, siswa Durmstrang memasukkan narkoba ke tas Crabbe. Dan aku menghasut si bodoh itu menghajar Goyle bersama teman-temannya. Dan terima kasih atas mulut besar Blaise yang memberitahu hal itu hingga sampai ke telinga para siswa di sekolah Durmstrang. Dan terjadilah tawuran hebat yang menyebabkan Roger Davies, Aidan Carr, dan Scott Lovegood tewas. Kau tidak tahu betapa menyenangkannya melihat sekumpulan orang bodoh saling membunuh satu sama lain."_

Luna menutup mulutnya, tak percaya. Begitu pula dengan Theo.

" _Kau juga yang menculik Harry kan? Aku yakin kau juga lah orang yang membuat Harry bertingkah aneh saat ini!" tuduh Cedric._

" _Kau mengetahui sebuah urusan yang bukan urusanmu."_

" _Jika itu mengenai Harry maka itu urusanku!"_

" _Dengarlah dirimu, bersikap seolah Harry menyukaimu. Harry sudah seperti itu jauh sebelum ia bertemu denganmu! Aku menculiknya, dan ia tetap mencintaiku."_

" _Kau menyedihkan kau tahu itu?"_

" _Benarkah? aku menyedihkan? Well, setidaknya aku tidak pernah pindah sekolah hanya karena alasan di bully. Dan di tambah lagi berbohong pada semua orang mengenai hal itu karena takut kembali di tindas."_

"APA-APAAN ITU!?" pekik Seamus yang mengundang banyak perhatian dari seluruh siswa.

"Ada apa, Seamus?"

"Hey, man. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau kenapa?"

Begitu banyak yang mengerubungi mereka saking penasarannya dengan apa yang terjadi. Dengan tangan bergemetar, Dean mengeluarkan handphonenya.

"Sebaiknya kau kirimkan video itu padaku. Kita harus menyebarkan video itu kepada yang lainnya sebagai peringatan untuk berhati-hati dengan Tom." Ujarnya yang di jawab anggukan oleh Blaise.

"A-ada ap-apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Angelina pada dirinya sendiri.

"Benarkah itu, Tom? Padahal aku sangat mengagguminya." Kata Theo dengan nada pelan.

"Lupakan Tom, Theo!" ujar Blaise, "Dia itu cowok gila bermasalah yang akan menguasai sekolah."

Suara notif handphone yang lain pun terdengar dan saat itulah mereka menyaksikan video Tom yang sebenarnya.

Raut penuh ketakutan muncul di wajah mereka. Beberapa saling berbisik bahkan memaki Tom.

Semua orang mendapat kiriman itu. tak terkecuali Draco.

Ia menonton video itu sambil menyenderkan diri di loker dengan Harry yang berada di rangkulannya.

Setelah videonya selesai, ia menyeringai.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Harry dengan khawatir.

"Tentu saja. dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan, _dear._ " Ujarnya sebelum mengecup bibir Harry. dalam hati ia tak sabar ingin melihat reaksi Tom sangat mengetahui sekolah ini sudah tidak lagi berpihak padanya.

* * *

Tom baru keluar dari kelas dan melihat keadaan sangat berbeda. Tidak ada satupun yang menyapanya atau pun menatapnya.

Jantungnya berdegup.

Apa mereka mengetahui apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Ini semua salah Cedric!

Pasti cowok itu mengadu pada semua orang.

Ia menepuk bahu Dean yang kaget melihat Tom sudah berdiri di depannya. Tom terdiam sebentar, menunggu Dean atau teman-temannya berkata sesuatu.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menyapaku?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"H-hey Tom." Sapa Dean dengan gugup.

Mata Tom beralih ke teman-temannya yang lain, "Dan kalian?"

Mereka pun ikut menyapa Tom dengan nada takut, "Selamat siang, Tom."

Mendengar itu justru semakin membuat Tom mengrenyit.

"Ada apa dengan kalian hari ini?" tanyanya yang hanya di jawab dengan gelengan. Tom menggumam, "Terserah. ngomong-ngomong, bisa kalian ikut bersamaku ke ruang osis, aku ingin meminta bantuan pada pengurus sekolah untuk mengatur ulang posisi Ketua Osis. Karena kudengar Cedric di paksa oleh Draco untuk menjadi Ketua Osis. Aku kasihan padanya yang tidak mengerti apa-apa mengenai osis, kau tahu."

Teman-teman Tom hanya terdiam, mata mereka berusaha menghindar dari Tom. Mereka sekarang tahu apa yang Tom katakan saat ini adalah kebohongan.

"Well?"

"Uh, Tom, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus menemui Mrs. Skeeter saat ini. sampai jumpa." Ujar Dean sambil pergi meninggalkan Tom. Yang lainnya pun ikut meninggalkan Tom.

Dalam hati Tom mengumpat. Rasa cemas membendung di pikirannya.

Saat ia menoleh, ia melihat Theodore yang melintas. Dengan lembut ia menahan lengan Theo yang membuat cowok itu menatapnya.

Ia melihat Mata Theo terbelalak.

"Siang, Theo." Ucap Tom mengeluarkan pesonanya pada Theo, "Bisa beritahu padaku apa yang terjadi hari ini?"

Tanpa di duga, Theo langsung menyentak tangan Tom dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Psikopat!"

Dengan itu Theo berlari meninggalkan Tom.

Nafas Tom memburu, ia melihat sekelilingnya. Beberapa siswa memandangnya aneh sambil menunjuk padanya.

Jelas ada yang salah hari ini.

Tiba-tiba suara handphonenya berbunyi. Dengan kasar ia membuka pesan yang baru saja ia terima.

 _From : Draco fuckin Asshole_

 _Sepertinya rahasiamu terbongkar. Lihatlah sendiri._

 _/Link Video/_

Tangan Tom dengan tak sabar membuka link tautan itu dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat video itu berisi dirinya yang tengah menganiaya Cedric. Tom mengepal tangannya.

tak lama pesan lain pun masuk.

 _From : Draco fuckin Asshole_

 _Sebagai teman yang baik, aku akan memberitahumu soal ini. Blaise adalah orang yang merekam kejadian itu. dan ia menyebarkan video itu kepada seluruh siswa. Sekarang mereka tahu dirimu yang sebenarnya, Teman! Mereka tidak akan berada di pihakmu, begitu pula aku dan Harry. balas dendam mungkin ide yang bagus, lakukan apapun yang kau mau pada Blaise. Aku tidak peduli. Kuharap kau memiliki rencana cadangan._

 _Good luck, fucker!_

Dengan geram Tom berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. Ia tak memperdulikan tatapan yang dilayangkan seluruh siswa.

Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah satu.

"Rencana B." Gumamnya.

Blaise tidak akan tahu apa yang tengah ia hadapi.

* * *

Di sisi lain Cedric tengah panik, tidak menyangka ia akan mendapat kiriman video dirinya dan Tom oleh Blaise. Ia bahkan hampir melompat saat sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

"Cedric! Kenapa kau begitu gelisah?" tanya Draco yang mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. Saat ini mereka ada di bangku penonton di samping lapangan. Beberapa pemain rugby dan cheerleaders sedang latihan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Cedric singkat.

"Oh, ayolah, Ced. Kau pikir aku bodoh? jelas ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu saat ini. oh! Aku baru ingat, kau pasti mengkhawatirkan video itu kan? Jujur, aku tidak kaget jika Tom lepas kontrol begitu. Secara, kau sudah mengambil posisinya."

Cedric memandang Draco tak percaya, "Kau yang menyuruhku untuk mengambil posisinya!"

Draco hanya tertawa, "Kau tidak harus mengikuti perkataanku, kau tahu. kalau memang tidak mau, seharusnya tidak kau lakukan dari awal. Aku hanya membantumu mendapatkan apa yang kau mau."

Cedric hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya. Dengan seenaknya Draco melibahkan kesalahan padanya.

"Kau sama saja seperti Tom." Kata Cedric yang anehnya tak menyinggung Draco sama sekali.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, jika kau berpikir seperti itu. aku dan Tom berteman sudah lama. Tapi terkadang aku berharap aku bisa sepertimu, kau tahu?" ujar Draco.

"Bisa sepertiku? Bukankah hidupmu sudah sempurna?"

Draco menyeringai, "Ya, sangat sempurna. Tapi aku terkena kutukan."

Cedric mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku tekena kutukan oleh otakku sendiri. Pernahkah kau merasa otakmu tak pernah beristirahat dan terus menyiksamu dengan terus berpikir hingga orang lain menganggapmu jenius. Tentunya kau tidak pernah tahu rasanya kan, Ced?" ujar Draco sambil tertawa.

Cedric hanya memutar bola matanya, _here we go again._ Draco si jenius dan kenarsisannya.

"Jika saja aku mau, aku bisa mencolok kedua matamu jika sekali lagi kau memutar bola matamu padaku. Tindakanmu menunjukkan betapa kau meremehkanku, Ced."

Cedric langsung menggumam, "Maaf."

Dan dengan mudahnya Draco mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kau tahu jika Tom sudah melihat video itu. dan bahkan ia tahu jika Blaise menyebarkannya?"

"Blaise melakukan itu?"

Draco mengangguk, "Jangan khawatirkan soal Blaise, yang harus kau khawatirkan adalah Tom. Ia akan melakukan hal ekstrim terhadap sekolah ini. dan aku penasaran akan hal itu."

"Apapun yang ia lakukan aku tetap tidak akan melepaskan Harry padanya." Ujar Cedric yang membuat Draco menatapnya tajam.

"Apa kau tahu kalau Harry itu masokis? Dia itu sakit!" ujar Draco.

"Aku tahu dia sakit dan bahkan ia terkena _stockholm syndrome_ saat Tom menculiknya. Aku akan membantunya selagi aku mampu. Dan aku yakin aku bisa menyembuhkanny-"

BRAK!

Ucapan Cedric terpotong dan kini ia tengah terbaring saat menyadari Draco memukul pipinya. Dengan kasar Draco menarik kerahnya dan berkata.

"Kau tidak boleh menyembuhkan Harry! aku tidak akan biarkan itu terjadi. Ia harus tetap sakit agar ia tetap bersamaku, kau mengerti!" desis Draco.

Cedric mendengus, "Harry harus sembuh agar bisa lepas dari ikatanmu dan Tom. Kalian menahannya! Setidaknya Harry masih memiliki harapan untuk di sembuhkan. Tidak seperti kau dan Tom. Seharusnya kalian tetap berada di rumah sakit itu!"

Perkataan Cedric sukses membuatnya mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Draco.

Mereka bahkan tak peduli begitu banyak orang-orang yang melihat perkelahian mereka. Cedric menyentak tangan Draco yang menahannya dan kemudian mereka berdua berdiri.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang kau inginkan, Draco? kau sudah menggunakanku sebagai alat untuk mengambil posisi Tom dan sekarang kau menusukku dari belakang!" kata Cedric dengan penuh amarah.

"Oh, _please!_ Setidaknya aku dan Tom sama-sama tahu kalau kami berdua jahat. Dan dirimu bertingkah seperti cowok lugu seperti _'oh aku hanya cowok biasa yang baru pindah dari Nashville dan belum pernah sekolah umum_ ' walau kenyataannya kau pernah di bully di sekolahmu yang dulu! Mentalmu terlalu lemah, Cedric! Aku malu mempunyai teman sepertimu!" umpat Draco yang sukses membuat Cedric terkejut.

 _Draco juga mengetahui hal itu?_ batin Cedric.

"Kau tahu, aku mulai berpikir kalau kau iri pada kehidupanku bahwa sekarang aku pusat perhatian semua orang! Itu adalah posisi yang sangat kau inginkan, Draco. posisi yang selama ini kau dapatkan namun kau harus mempertahankannya. Dan di saat aku datang kemari, kau menganggapku sebagai ancaman maka dari itu kau memasukkanku ke geng anehmu! Intinya, aku. mengambil. kepopuleranmu, Draco Lucius Malfoy!" balas Cedric yang sudah tak dapat menahan emosinya lagi.

"APA!?" Ucap Draco kaget.

"Oh, tidak. kau baru saja tidak berkata seperti itu, Cedric." Kata Theodore yang ternyata ikut menyaksikan pertengkaran kedua temannya itu.

Draco tertawa dan matanya memandang ke semua orang yang mengelilingi mereka, "Kalian lihat dan dengar sendiri. Ini lah yang terjadi jika kau terlalu lama bergelung dalam kepalsuan dan menggunakan orang lain untuk menjadikanmu populer." Kemudian ia beralih ke Cedric, "Kau pikir semua orang menyukaimu tapi kenyataannya semua orang membencimu! Seperti Harry, sebagai contohnya: dia sudah lama putus dariku dan coba tebak? Harry masih tak menginginkanmu!"

Perkataan itu mengena di hati serta pikiran Cedric. Walaupun Draco berengsek tapi ia benar. selama ini dia mendekati Harry namun Harry tak menunjukkan rasa cinta sedikit pun padanya. Yang Harry inginkan darinya hanyalah fisik Cedric untuk melukainya. Tapi bukan hatinya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau masih terus menuruti perkataanku untuk mendekati Harry, Cedric? Aku tahu kenapa. Karena kau adalah cowok berengsek, Cedric!"

"Setidaknya mereka tahu jika aku pernah di bully dulu. Dan coba lihat siapa yang masih menutupi masa lalunya dan berbohong kepada yang lain bahwa hidupnya tak sesempurna yang mereka bayangkan. Kau juga menyimpan rahasia, Draco! kau menyebarkan rahasiaku, maka aku bisa menyebar rahasiamu juga. Mengenai dirimu yang merupakan pasien rumah sakit jiwa saat umur 10 tahun. Kau bahkan tidak pernah merasakan Primary School karena kau harus dirawat! Semua hanyalah kebohongan dan khayalanmu!"

"Lihat? Kau sama buruknya denganku! Namun yang membedakan kita hanya satu! Aku jenius dan kau bodoh!"

"Jenius? Maksudmu, kau gila, kan? Kau malu menyebut dirimu gangguan jiwa itulah sebabnya kau dan Tom menganggap kalian sendiri jenius!" umpat Cedric.

Dan tanpa di duga Draco mengeluarkan pisau dari celana jeansnya dan menusuk perut Cedric. Hal itu sukses membuat seluruh siswa yang menyaksikan panik sekaligus takut pada Draco. keadaan makin rusuh saat mendengar sebuah ledakan dari arah gerbang sekolah.

Cedric menahan pinggangnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah akibat tusukan Draco.

Theo berusaha memisahkan Draco dari Cedric namun gagal saat Draco mendorongnya. Draco menyeringai kejam, "Kau dengar itu tadi? yang ku lakukan padamu hanyalah siksaan kecil. coba lihat apa yang akan Tom lakukan pada sekolah ini. kami akan membuat semua ini menjadi neraka, Ced!"

Draco berlari menuju halaman sekolah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Mata abu-abunya terbelalak melihat apa yang terjadi.

Keadaan sangat ricuh. Siswa saling berteriak dan berlari kesana kemari. Namun mereka tidak bisa bebas karena pagar di jaga oleh para siswa dengan seragam Durmstrang. Seluruh kendaraan di parkiran telah terbakar yang menyebabkan suara ledakan-ledakan yang menulikan telinga. Ia juga melihat beberapa orang terbaring dengan luka-luka. Siswa Hogwarts saat ini tengah melawan siswa Durmstrang.

"Dammit, Tom! Kau hebat dalam hal ini." Draco menyeringai saat melihat Tom berjalan memimpin siswa Durmstrang masuk ke dalam area sekolah. Mata biru Tom menangkap sosok Draco. sambil berlari, ia menghampiri Draco dan menepuk pundak rivalnya itu.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku rencana jeniusmu ini?" tanya Draco.

Tom tertawa dan berbisik pada Draco, "Yang kulakukan hanyalah menyebar video porno milik si anak kepala sekolah Durmstrang, Nikolai Arkanov dengan kekasihnya ke seluruh komputer serta gadget siswa Durmstrang melalui komputer sekolah. Aku memberitahukan hal itu bahwa Blaise yang melakukannya. Aku berpura-pura berada di pihak mereka dan memancing emosi siswa-siswa tak memiliki otak itu dan di sini lah kita sekarang."

"Bagaimana dengan Dumbledore?"

"Aku sudah mengikat dan membiusnya di kantor."

Draco tertawa dan menggeleng kepalanya. Ia puas melihat yang terpampang di depannya, "Tidakkah ini menyenangkan, Tom? Melihat orang-orang bodoh saling membunuh satu sama lain."

Tom mengangguk setuju, "Goal kita akan terwujud sebentar lagi, Draco. aku ingin kau membawa Harry keluar dari sini sementara aku memancing Diggory masuk ke dalam sekolah."

"Kau memiliki rencana lain untuk memusnahkan Cedric?"

"Siswa Durmstrang akan membakar habis sekolah ini, Draco. kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Keduanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Di koridor Tom bertemu dengan Nikolai, "Jangan bakar sekolah ini sampai aku beri kode. Suruh anak buahmu menahan segala bantuan ataupun polisi yang akan masuk ke dalam area sekolah, mengerti?"

Nikolai mengangguk dan kembali berlari untuk memukul siswa lain.

Tom berjalan di koridor yang penuh dengan siswa-siswa yang panik. Ia nyaris jatuh akibat tersandung oleh sosok Blaise yang terbaring kaku di lantai dan wajahnya penuh luka.

"Oh, coba lihat. Siapa yang tidak bisa bicara sekarang. lain kali berhati-hati lah jika menyebar rahasia orang lain, Blaise!" dengan itu Tom meludahi wajah Blaise dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kantor.

Di sisi lain, Draco berusaha mencari Harry di antara kerumunan orang. Namun tidak ada siswa Durmstrang yang memukulnya. Mungkin Tom sudah memberi tahu mereka mengenai dirinya.

"Kumohon jangan pukul aku!" pinta seorang cewek yang tengah meringkuk ketakutan.

Draco hanya tertawa saat melihat siswa Durmstrang memukul cewek itu tanpa ampun. Ia kembali fokus ke misinya untuk menjemput Harry.

"Draco!" itu suara Harry yang memanggilnya. Belum sempat ia bereaksi, Harry sudah memeluknya terlebih dahulu.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Ajak Draco yang di jawab anggukan oleh Harry.

Harry tampak begitu _excited_ saat melihat siswa Durmstrang saling memukul dengan siswa Hogwarts.

"Pukul dia! Pukul!" teriak Harry sambil tertawa.

"Hey, awas dia kabur!"

"Colok matanya!"

"kuharap seseorang mati."

"Ayo saling membunuh!"

Begitulah komentar Harry selama perjalanan keluar dari gedung sekolah. Draco hanya tertawa menanggapi perkataan Harry.

Setelah keluar dari gedung, Draco membawa Harry ke arah yang cukup sepi. Lengannya melingkar erat di pinggang Harry sementara Harry membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Draco. Ia segera menghubungi Tom.

" _Kau selesai?"_

"Ya."

" _Berikan handphonenya pada Harry."_

Draco pun menempelkan handphonenya di telinga Harry.

"Tommy!"

" _Harry, sayang. Aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu yang sangat kau inginkan sejak dulu. Tapi dengan satu syarat, kau harus tetap bersama Draco. jangan kemana-mana."_

Harry mengangguk, "Benarkah? Oke, Tom. Aku merindukanmu."

Draco memutar bola matanya.

" _Aku menginginkanmu, sayang."_

Draco langsung mengambil alih handphonenya dan berkata, "Lakukan misimu, Tom."

" _Okay, bersiaplah melihat sesuatu yang hebat."_

dengan itu sambungan terputus. Bau bensin mulai menusuk ke hidung Draco dan Harry.

suara dari intercom pun berbunyi,

" _PERHATIAN SEMUANYA : CEDRIC ADALAH MANUSIA SAMPAH!"_

Draco dan Harry sontak tertawa. Mereka tahu betul suara itu adalah suara milik Tom yang saat ini berada di kantor.

* * *

Di sisi lain, tepatnya di kerimbunan pohon si belakang sekolah yang sepi dari segala kerusuhan yang terjadi, Cedric tengah menahan sakit. Di sebelahnya sudah ada Theo, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Luna, dan Angelina. Hermione sibuk membalut luka di pinggang Cedric. Tangannya gemetar serta air mata tak berhenti menetes.

"Ayo, Hermione relaks!" pekiknya pada diri sendiri. Saat ini ia begitu takut sekaligus shock dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Hermione tenanglah, sini biar aku bantu." Tawar Luna yang langsung mengambil alih yang tengah di kerjakan Hermione.

"Ini lebih seram dari yang aku bayangkan." Gumam Dean.

"Aku mau pulang." Gumam Neville.

"Kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini, Neville! Mereka menjaga setiap sudut sekolah. Kita beruntung mereka tidak menemukan kita di sini." Kata Seamus.

"Kau bisa berdiri, Ced?" tanya Luna yang di jawab anggukan oleh Cedric. Cedric pun berdiri sambil sesekali mengrenyit menahan sakit.

"Kalian harus cari jalan lain untuk keluar dari area sekolah." Kata Cedric.

" _PERHATIAN SEMUANYA : CEDRIC ADALAH MANUSIA SAMPAH!"_

Suara dari intercom membuat mereka kaget.

"Dia jelas sangat puas melihat satu sekolah hancur karenanya." Kata Angelina.

"Aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran cowok itu." kata Neville.

"Kuharap Harry baik-baik saja." kata Neville lagi yang langsung menyadarkan Cedric.

"Ayo kita per-"

Ucapan Hermione terpotong oleh Cedric yang langsung berlari menuju ke gedung sekolah.

"Cedric! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriak Luna.

"Cedric kembali!" panggil yang lainnya namun tak di hiraukan Cedric.

"A-aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mereka jelas akan menghancurkan sekolah ini." ujar Hermione.

"Mereka akan membakar sekolah ini, lebih tepatnya." Kata Ron sambil mengendus bau bensin.

"Tunggu! Ini semakin masuk akal. Tom memancing Cedric untuk masuk ke dalam gedung. Dan saat Cedric masuk, ia akan langsung membakar gedung! Oh Tuhan, cepat lakukan sesuatu!" ujar Hermione dengan panik.

"A-aku telepon polisi dan pemadam kebakaran." Kata Angelina sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya.

Hermione baru sadar dari tadi ia menggenggam jaket milik Cedric. Sebuah kertas jatuh ke rumput dan ia memungutnya.

 **Rumah sakit Solohom, London**

 **347-890-324**

 **Dr. Janice Pomfrey.**

Kemudian ia membalik kertas itu dan terdapat bacaan.

 _Hubungi nomor ini saat mereka tidak dapat dikontrol._

Seketika itu juga Hermione langsung menelpon bibinya.

"A-aunty, kami butuh bantuanmu."

* * *

Tom langsung keluar dari kantor. Ia sekilas melihat sosok Cedric tengah panik mencari seseorang yang Tom yakin adalah Harry. sambil menyeringai Tom keluar dari gedung.

Ia mengangguk pada Nikolai yang langsung memberinya sebuah obor api. Draco dan Harry langsung menghampiri Tom. Tom memberi satu obor pada Harry yang langsung dipegang erat olehnya.

"Lakukan, Harry." bisik Tom dan Draco di saat yang bersamaan.

Harry langsung melempar obor itu ke gedung sekolah dan api pun menjalar dengan cepat ke setiap sudut. Nikolai dan teman-temannya ikut melempar obor yang membuat api makin menyala dan membesar.

Harry tampak sangat kegirangan.

"Ini api unggun terbaik yang pernah ada!" ujarnya.

"Apapun untukmu, Harry." kata Draco.

"Aku harap ada yang mati terbakar." Kata Harry sambil tertawa. Draco menempelkan hidungnya pada hidung Harry.

"Pasti ada yang terbakar Harry. dan orang itu adalah Cedric." Ujar Tom sambil melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Harry sementara Draco di pinggang Harry.

"Benarkah? itu hebat."

Di sisi lain Cedric mulai menyadari api merambat ke tempat ia berada. Ia melihat jasad Blaise yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dengan api yang mengelilinginya. Dan saat itu Cedric sadar, Harry begitu berharga bagi kedua psikopat gila itu. pastinya mereka sudah menyelamatkan Harry.

Bodohnya kau, Ced! Umpatnya dalam hati.

Saat ini yang ia lakukan hanyalah berusaha keluar dari gedung sambil menghindari reruntuhan gedung. Asap dari api itu membuat dadanya sesak.

Suara sirene polisi dan ambulans membuat ketiga orang yang sedari tadi menikmati momen mereka langsung kaget sekaligus panik.

"Apa ini ada dalam rencanamu, Tom?" tanya Draco.

"Aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Tergantung apakah siswa Durmstrang mampu menahan mereka."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Harry.

"Bermain sebagai korban. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Harry." Ujar Tom.

Polisi mulai menyebar dan beberapa tembakan peringatan sudah di lepaskan. Tampaknya siswa Durmstrang bersikukuh melawan polisi hingga akhirnya terjadi aksi dorong mendorong antara polisi dan para siswa. Tom yakin butuh banyak unit polisi yang harus diturunkan untuk melumpuhkan siswa-siswa binal itu.

Hingga tanpa di duga, polisi berhasil merobohkan gerbang sekolah Hogwarts dan mulai memasuki area sekolah. Para perawat mulai turun untuk mengumpulkan jasad serta korban luka-luka untuk di masukkan ke rumah sakit.

Sementara yang lainnya di bekuk oleh polisi. Mereka duduk berbaris sementara polisi mengecek mereka satu-satu hingga mereka sampai pada Harry.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Harry James Potter." Jawab Harry sambil memasang akting ketakutan yang sempurna.

"Kau terlibat dalam hal ini?"

"Tidak, aku tadinya terjebak di dalam gedung lalu aku di selamatkan oleh kedua temanku ini. kami berusaha keluar dari tempat ini." katanya sambil menunjuk Tom dan Draco.

Lalu polisi itu beralih ke Tom, "Apa yang dikatakannya benar?"

"Itu benar, Sir. Tapi aku tahu kejadian sebenarnya, sir."

"Bisa jelaskan padaku?"

"Tentu, sir. Ketua osis kami, Cedric Diggory dan juga Nikolai Arkanov saling menyebar fitnah hingga kelewat batas dan hingga akhirnya Nikolai mengajak anak buahnya menyerang Hogwarts." Jelas Tom.

"Itu tidak benar!" teriak Nikolai, "Kau! Beraninya! Dia berbohong percayalah padaku!"

"DIAM!" perintah polisi itu. "Dan dimana anak bernama Cedric itu?"

"Kurasa dia masih di dalam. Sedari tadi ia menggunakan intercom untuk memanas-manasi keadaan." Ujar Draco.

Polisi mengangguk dan beralih dari mereka. Ketiganya tidak menghiraukan Nikolai yang memaki-maki selagi di bawa oleh polisi masuk ke dalam mobil. Harry pindah ke tengah dan memegang tangan keduanya dengan erat.

"Kita akan selalu bersama-sama, kan?" tanya Harry yang di jawab anggukan oleh keduanya.

Butuh waktu lama untuk memadamkan api di gedung itu. dan selama itu beberapa orang tua datang untuk menjemput anaknya sesudah di interogasi oleh pihak kepolisian.

Hermione, Ron dan yang lainnya pun sudah keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan ikut menjawab pertanyaan polisi.

Hingga akhirnya, munculah Cedric dengan lesu dan wajahnya kusut. Namun ia masih bisa menatap tajam ketiga orang yang tengah duduk sambil menyeringai padanya.

Sekarang ia membenci Harry. sangat membencinya.

Kedua tangannya di borgol dan berjalan di iringi oleh beberapa polisi. Dalam hati ia mengumpat. Setidaknya dengan begini ia jauh dari ketiga orang sinting yang berusaha menghancurkan hidupnya.

Belum sampai ia ke dalam mobil polisi, seseorang menahannya.

"Tunggu! Jangan tahan anak ini terlebih dahulu! Dia tidak bersalah, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya."

" madam Pomfrey." Ucap Cedric. Dokter itu mengangguk lalu menunjukkan kartu namanya pada polisi.

"Aku dari pihak rumah sakit jiwa Solohom dan di sini aku akan membawa beberapa pasienku kembali ke rumah sakit atas izin dari kedua orang tua masing-masing." Ucapan Madam Pomfrey sukses membuat ketiga orang itu gelisah.

Mau apa wanita itu kembali! Umpat Tom.

Akan ada reuni besar-besaran malam ini, batin Draco dengan sarkatis.

Selagi keduanya sibuk menatap tajam madam Pomfrey, Harry tak sengaja mendengar perkataan seseorang yang tak jauh di belakang.

"Dia benar-benar datang, Mione. Untung kau menelponnya." Bisik Neville.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Cedric di penjara, Nev. Ia tidak bersalah. Lagipula Draco dan Tom memang seharusnya tetap berada di rumah sakit jiwa. Dan kurasa Harry juga akan masuk bersama mereka, mengingat betapa anehnya dia." Bisik Hermione. Tanpa sengaja mata coklatnya bertemu dengan mata hijau Harry yang tampak sangat marah.

Hermione menelan ludah saat Harry tiba-tiba tersenyum padanya.

Namun Harry menggerakkan bibirnya yang Hermione tahu betul itu berkata, _Aku-akan-membunuhmu!_

Hermione seketika menunduk.

Ia hanya berharap ia dapat selamat malam ini.

TBC

A/N

Horeee bentar lagi tamat! Tinggal satu chapter lagi dan selesai deh. Khusus hari ini aku update 2 chapter dan ditambah lagi super panjang ya buat chapter ini. semoga suka dengan chapter kali ini ya.

See ya next Chapter!

Vee.


	9. Most Wanted, Escaped, New Friends

Chapter 9 : Most Wanted, Escaped, New Friends

Mata milik Madam Pomfrey mengawasi kedua mantan pasiennya itu dengan tajam. Ia berusaha agar keduanya tidak lagi dapat kabur. Bagaimana pun juga ia peduli terhadap kedua anak yang pernah ia rawat kini telah tumbuh menjadi dua cowok yang sangatlah tampan.

Namun berbahaya.

Ia kembali berbincang dengan salah satu polisi di sana. Setelah polisi itu mengangguk, ia melepaskan Cedric dan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menghampiri Tom dan Draco.

"Whoa, Whoa, apaan ini?" ujar Draco sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya diikuti oleh Harry dan Tom.

"Turunkan tanganmu, nak." Ujar polisi itu pada Harry, "Kami berurusan dengan kedua orang ini."

Harry bersikukuh tetap mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil menatap polisi dengan menantang.

Madam Pomfrey pun mendekat ke arah Tom, Harry dan Draco.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Tom dan Draco." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Baik Tom dan Draco hanya terdiam memandang sengit dokter itu.

"Harus kukatakan aku begitu kecewa pertemuan kita harus seperti ini. dan sepertinya, kalian harus kembali di rawat di rumah sakit hingga kalian sembuh dan sadar akan apa yang sudah kalian perbuat." Ujarnya lagi.

"Kau tidak bisa menangkap mereka!" kata Harry denga nada tinggi.

Madam Pomfrey menaikkan alisnya, "Dan kenapa itu?"

"Orang tua mereka tidak akan membiarkan mereka ikut bersamamu." Jawab Harry.

Madam Pomfrey tersenyum, "Sayangnya kedua orang tua mereka sudah setuju untuk memasukkan mereka kembali ke rumah sakit. Kau tahu aku tidak akan bisa membawa mereka tanpa persetujuan orang tua. Dan Lucius sangat kecewa padamu, Draco."

Draco mendecih, "Seakan aku peduli!"

"Bukti?" Tanya Harry sambil mengangkat dagunya.

"Ya?" tanya Madam Pomfrey balik.

Harry memutar bola matanya dan menyentuh bibir bawahnya sebagai tanda mengejek, "Apa kau sangat bodoh? aku bertanya soal bukti persetujuan orang tua Tom dan Draco. mereka bahkan tidak ada di sini. Bagaimana bisa mereka memberi persetujuan? Dan aku yakin yang melaporkan hal ini bukanlah kedua orang tua mereka melainkan Hermione Granger."

Seketika wajah Hermione memucat, Ron mengusap punggung cewek itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Sepertinya Tom dan Draco memberi pengaruh lain padamu, hm? Memang benar, Hermione yang menelponku. Tapi, kau tahu betul kejadian ini sudah tersebar melalui berita di televisi. Dan orang tua mereka melihat hal tersebut hingga saat perjalanan kemari, mereka menelponku dan memberiku izin untuk membawa mereka ke rumah sakit. Jadi, aku harus membawa kedua temanmu ke rumah sakit sekarang." ujar Madam Pomfrey memberi sinyal pada perawatnya untuk membawa Tom dan Draco.

Harry terdiam di tempat. air mata membendung di kelopak matanya. Dari luar semua dapat melihat Harry yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Ia tengah menunduk dengan nafas memburu. Tapi sebenarnya ia berpikir.

Berpikir agar kedua orang yang ia cintai dapat kabur.

Dan seketika senyum lebar tertera di bibir pinknya. Ia mengangkat dagunya perlahan dan melihat seorang polisi berdiri di depan membelakanginya.

Harry menyeringai dan dengan gesit ia mengambil pistol yang ada di pinggang polisi itu.

DOR!

Satu peluru menembus kepala polisi yang menjaganya. Harry berlari ke arah Hermione yang sudah sangat ketakutan. Harry tak peduli walau saat ini ia tengah di kejar oleh beberapa polisi. Targetnya kali ini adalah Hermione Granger.

"Jalang! Kau mengacaukan hidupku!" teriak Harry sambil mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Hermione.

DOR!

Mata Hermione terpejam erat seakan siap untuk menahan sakit dari peluru yang akan masuk ke tubuhnya. Namun, ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Saat matanya terbuka, ia terkejut melihat Cedric melindunginya.

Bahu Cedric terkena tembakan dari Harry.

Walau ia meleset. Namun Harry senang ia bisa melukai Cedric.

"BERHENTI DI TEMPATMU SEKARANG ATAU KAU KU TEMBAK!" ancam seorang polisi yang mengarahkan senjatanya pada Harry.

Harry tertawa dan melepaskan pistolnya,

"Hahahaha, oke, aku menyerah." Dengan mata hijaunya yang penuh jahil, Harry mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

Ia bahkan membiarkan polisi memborgol kedua tangannya di belakang. Harry terus terkikik geli yang sukses membuat polisi itu heran.

"Berhenti tertawa! Tidak ada yang lucu!" bentak polisi itu.

"Tentu saja ada yang lucu. Kau baru saja melepaskan dua kekasihku hanya untuk menangkapku HAHAHAHHAHA!" suara tawa Harry yang besar membuat mereka tersadar.

Kedua polisi yang tadinya memegang Draco dan Tom seketika kaget dan bingung melihat kedua orang tadi sudah tidak ada.

"Pasti mereka kabur tidak jauh dari sini, cepat cari mereka!" ujar polisi tersebut kepada anak buahnya.

Harry masih terus terkikik mengetahui rencananya berhasil. Tom dan Draco pasti bangga padanya.

Madam Pomfrey menatap Harry prihatin.

Mungkin ini adalah orang yang di maksud Cedric waktu itu. anak yang mengidap Stockholm Syndrome. Ia bahkan rela di tangkap hanya untuk membiarkan Tom dan Draco bebas, batin Madam Pomfrey.

"Kalian akan memasukkanku ke penjara yang mana?" tanya Harry.

"Diamlah."

"Apa kau alergi kalau berbicara? Atau kau gugup saat bicara padaku?" ujar Harry lagi hingga ia masuk ke dalam mobil polisi.

Setelah Harry di bawa pergi, Cedric dan teman-temannya menghampiri Madam Pomfrey. Mereka bersyukur keadaan sudah terkendali sekarang.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Aunty." Ujar Hermione sambil memeluk bibinya itu.

"Sama-sama, Hermione. Dan kau Cedric, sebaiknya kau ikut aku rumah sakit untuk menyembuhkan luka tembakan itu." Madam Pomfrey membawa Cedric masuk ke mobil ambulans.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Neville.

"Tidak tahu. yang pasti keadaan masih belum aman. Tom dan Draco masih di luar sana. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan." Ujar Hermione.

"Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya adalah: di mana kita akan bersekolah?" ujar Ron. Sontak mereka melihat ke arah gedung sekolah yang sudah terbakar.

* * *

Cedric telah pulih dan di bolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Sekolah Hogwarts resmi di tutup. Banyak siswa yang terpaksa harus pindah ke sekolah lain atau bahkan pindah ke negara lain. Cedric belum memutuskan ia akan melanjutkan pendidikan di mana. Hermione, Ron, Neville pindah ke sekolah barunya, Easton High School. Seamus dan Dean pindah ke Westside High School yang ada di kota sebelah. Sementara Luna dan Theo pindah ke negara lain. mereka berusaha memulai hidup baru dan melupakan kejadian buruk yang telah tejadi.

Tom dan Draco masih menjadi buronan. keduanya begitu pintar hingga membuat polisi kebingungan tiap kali mereka terlihat di beberapa tempat. namun keduanya seakan hilang begitu saja saat polisi akan menangkap mereka. Kerap kali mereka sengaja meninggalkan sebuah clue atau teka teki yang hanya membuat polisi justru makin menjauh dari mereka.

Sementara itu, Harry tengah duduk santai di balik jeruji. Ia hanya menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan senyum manis.

Lily tengah menangis di pelukan suaminya, James. Mereka tak percaya anak kebanggaan mereka berakhir di tempat seperti ini.

"Jangan sedih, _Mommy._ Aku akan baik-baik saja." kata Harry. Lily kembali terisak.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, Harry?" tanya Lily.

Harry memasang pose berpikir dan tersenyum, "Hmm...coba aku pikir, mungkin ini adalah salahmu!"

"Ya, ini memang salahku, tidak seharusnya ku biarkan kau bergaul dengan Draco dan Tom!"

"Tidak, tidak, Mom. Bukan itu. ini semua murni kesalahanmu. Kalau saja kalian berdua tidak sibuk bekerja dan lebih menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Mungkin aku tidak akan kekurangan kasih sayang. Tapi jangan khawatir, Lily. Draco dan Tom sudah memberikanku kasih sayang yang sangat banyak hingga aku tidak kesepian lagi!" kata Harry sambil berjalan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. Kedua tangannya memegang besi jeruji, begitu pula dagunya ia sandarkan ke besi jeruji yang horizontal.

Kedua mata hijaunya kini meneriakkan kegilaan. Tidak ada lagi Harry yang polos. Dan hal itu sukses membuat James dan Lily merasa gagal menjadi orang tua. Suara pintu terbuka menampilkan Cedric dan Madam Pomfrey.

"Oooh Coba lihat siapa yang datang menjengukku!" teriak Harry, "Cedric, Cedric, Cedric. Sungguh manis sekali."

"Selamat Malam, Harry." sapa Madam Pomfrey.

Harry tak membalas sapaan Madam Pomfrey, ia masih terfokus pada Cedric.

Harry memajukkan bibir bawahnya, merengut, "Aw, apa tembakanku masih terasa sakit, Ced? Apa kau butuh _get well soon fuck?"_ Harry menjilat jeruji besi itu dengan sensual untuk menggoda Cedric yang kini wajahnya memerah.

"HARRY!" teriak Lily.

"DIAM!" balas Harry yang membuat ibunya terkejut.

"Harry, jangan membentak ibumu!" kata James.

Hal itu malah membuat Harry mengejeknya " _'Harry jangan membentak ibumu'_ apa yang akan kau lakukan, hm? Menghukumku!?"

"Mr. Dan Mrs. Potter, namaku Madam Pomfrey. Aku kemari untuk meminta izin kepada kalian berdua untuk membawa Harry. ia akan di rawat di rumah sakit Solohom untuk menangani lebih lanjut mengenai kejiwaannya. Anda tahu betul Draco dan Tom sudah memberi pengaruh buruk pada Harry. maka dari itu aku bersedia untuk merawatnya."

Lily mengangguk dan berterima kasih pada Madam Pomfrey yang sukarela membantu kesembuhan anaknya.

"Aku ingin kalian menanda tangani beberapa berkas persetujuan serta mengisi biodata Harry. silahkan ikut aku, Mr. Dan Mrs. Potter." ujar Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam, aku ingin bicara pada Harry sebentar, kuharap kau tidak keberatan." Ujar Cedric.

Madam Pomfrey mengangguk sambil membimbing kedua orang tua Harry keluar dari ruangan tempat Harry di tahan.

"Kau akan sembuh, Harry. kami menyayangimu." Ujar Lily.

Harry menyeringai hingga kedua orang tuanya pergi.

ia kemudian tersenyum pada Cedric, "Dia pembohong, kau tahu."

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu semua, Harry?" tanya Cedric.

"Karena aku bisa." Jawab Harry dengan entengnya.

"Jujur aku sangat ingin membencimu, Harry. tapi seberapa kuat aku mencoba, aku tetap tidak bisa membencimu. Aku ingin kau sembuh dan kembali hidup normal." ujar Cedric.

"Aww, kau mencintaiku." Kata Harry sambil tersenyum makin lebar.

"Itu benar. aku mencintaimu. Kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta saat pertama kali kita bertemu di sekolah."

"Beri aku ciuman, Ced." Kata Harry pada Cedric yang makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Harry.

Mata keduanya tertutup saat bibir mereka saling bertemu. Cedric mengecap bibir manis Harry dengan lembut. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa lamanya ia ingin mencium bibir Harry.

Suara bel pertanda jam besuk berakhir pun membuat keduanya memisahkan diri. Cedric mengelus pipi Harry dan berkata,

"Kau akan sembuh dan keluar dari tempat ini, Harry."

Harry mengangguk, "Kau benar. aku akan keluar dari tempat ini. tapi saat aku keluar, aku akan menjadi musuh terbesarmu, Ced."

Cedric hanya berbalik akan meninggalkan Harry.

"Oh, Ced. Sekedar informasi, aku tidak akan bisa sembuh."

Cedric berhenti namun tak berbalik menghadap Harry, "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak mau sembuh. bye, Cedric." Harry melambaikan tangannya pada Cedric yang keluar dari ruangan.

* * *

Ini minggu kedua Harry menghabiskan waktu di penjara. Dan tepat hari ini pula Madam Pomfrey akan membawa Harry untuk di rawat.

Harry tengah berjalan sambil menghitungi jumlah jeruji besi yang mengurungnya. Ia terus melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang. Tiap kali ada yang mengunjunginya, ia akan mengacuhkan mereka atau bahkan membuat mereka kesal.

DUARR!

Sebuah ledakan besar membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati pintu dan dinding ruangan tempat ia di tahan hancur.

Mata Harry terbelalak. Debu beterbangan serta suara tembakan terdengar dari ruangan lain. beberapa orang berjubah hitam-hijau dan bertopeng masuk dan menghampirinya. Salah satu dari mereka membelah jeruji besi dengan sebuah mesin.

Harry hanya berdiri sambil bertanya-tanya siapa orang-orang ini.

Kemudian, orang berjubah itu masuk dan menhampiri Harry. saat ia membuka topengnya,

"DRACO!"

Harry langsung memeluk cowok pirang yang membalas pelukannya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Dray." Harry mengecup bibir Draco sekilas.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku, Harry?" ujar sebuah suara si belakang mereka.

"Tom." Desah Harry sambil berlari ke arah Tom dan memeluk cowok itu.

"Kurasa kami berhutang penjelasan padamu." Ujar Draco, "Tapi kita harus bergerak sekarang."

Harry ikut berlari bersama Tom dan Draco.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Harry.

" _Teman-teman baru kita_." Jawab Draco sambil menyeringai.

"Ayo kita pulang ke rumah baru kita, sayang." Ujar Tom.

Harry tersenyum lebar dan mencari jalan keluar dari tempat yang sudah menahannya lebih dari seminggu. Kini ia tidak peduli apapun lagi.

Yang terpenting ia sudah bersatu dengan kedua pangerannya.

* * *

Penyerangan yang terjadi di kantor polisi oleh sekelompok geng kriminal sukses membuat kekacauan besar serta beberapa tahanan kabur. Mendengar berita itu justru membuat Cedric dan teman-temannya khawatir.

Ditambah lagi nama Harry tertera menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak Narapidana yang kabur. Kejadian itu sendiri terjadi pada malam hari, beberapa jam sebelum madam Pomfrey akan menjemput Harry.

"Ini sangat keterlaluan. Setelah apa yang terjadi, sekarang mereka menjadi kriminal paling di cari di London." komentar Hermione saat mereka tengah menyaksikan berita di televisi.

Kemudian layar di televisi menampilkan sebuah bacaan yang tertulis di dinding dengan semprotan berwarna hitam dan hijau.

 **LONG LIVE DEATH EATER**

Sebuah lambang ular yang memakan dirinya sendiri hingga membentuk lingkaran pun menghiasi beberapa tempat.

"Nama geng itu Death Eater?" tanya Luna.

"Yap, sebuah geng yang berisi para kriminal." Ujar Hermione sambil menatap layar Handphonenya. Ternyata ia tengah mencari artikel mengenai geng kriminal itu, "Setelah hampir 2 tahun melakukan aksi kriminal yang tidak terlalu mencolok, kini mereka melakukan tindakan sangat ekstrim dengan menyerang kantor polisi secara terang-terangan. Dan usut punya usut, yang memimpin geng ini adalah Tom Marvolo Riddle dan Draco Malfoy, buronan yang telah melakukan pembakaran terhadap HHS."

"Wow." Bisik Theo.

"Jujur, mereka terdengar hebat. Maksudku, remaja umur 17 tahun bisa memimpin sebuah geng yang berisi para kriminal hanya untuk mendapatkan Harry. Mereka benar-benar jenius." Kata Ron yang sukses mendapat pukulan di kepalanya oleh Hermione.

"Jangan asal bicara, Ron. Ini tidak hebat sama sekali! mereka sangat obsesi mendapatkan apapun yang mereka mau. Jika mereka memimpin para penjahat, keselamatan banyak orang bisa terancam." Kata Hermione dengan nada khawatir.

"Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, Mione. Ini bukan pekerjaan kita untuk melawan mereka." kata Cedric.

"Aku tahu, hanya saja aku tidak bisa hidup di kota yang bahkan tidak aman seperti ini." ujar Hermione lagi.

Mereka hanya termenung di depan TV sembari berharap keadaan akan kembali normal. walau kenyataannya mereka tidak akan pernah tahu. 3 pemikiran berbeda tengah merencanakan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan apapun yang mereka inginkan.

Yaitu balas dendam kepada orang-orang yang sudah mengacaukan 'Kehidupan Sempurna' mereka.

* * *

EPILOGUE

"Boleh ku kirimkan ini pada teman lama kita?" tanya Harry yang tengah berbaring di sofa. Selagi berkutat dengan handphone, kepalanya ada di pangkuan Draco sementara kepala Tom berada di atas perut Harry.

"Blackmailing adalah tindak kriminal paling lemah, kau tahu?" kata Tom.

"Biarkan Harry melakukan apa yang ia mau, Tom." Ujar Draco.

"Oke, terkirim!" kata Harry dengan nada senang. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kalian bisa mempunyai Mansion besar di tempat yang antah berantah."

Draco tertawa, "Jangan remehkan kami, _Dear._ "

"Lagipula, ini semua untukmu. Kau suka kan?" tanya Tom.

"Sangat suka! Aku hanya berharap tidak ada yang mengacaukan semua ini." kata Harry.

"Jangan Khawatir, _babe._ Aku jamin hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Satu langkah mereka menginjakkan kaki ke rumah ini, jangan harap mereka bisa pulang dengan keadaan utuh." Kata Tom yang membuat Harry tertawa hingga menggema di ruangan besar nan mewah yang kini mereka sebut sebagai Rumah.

Di sisi lain, Handphone Hermione berbunyi.

 _1 message from unknown_

Hermione berteriak histeris saat melihat isinya.

"Ada apa, Mione?" tanya Cedric saat melihat ekspresi kaget temannya itu. dengan tangan gemetar, Hermione menyerahkan handphone itu pada Cedric. Yang lainnya pun ikut penasaran dengan isi pesan tersebut.

Seketika ekspresi mereka tak jauh beda dari Hermione yang kini tengah menangis.

Isi pesan itu adalah sebuah Foto sebuah mayat yang sudah sangat hancur. namun seragam yang sangat mereka kenal langsung membuat Cedric memeluk Hermione dengan erat.

Foto itu adalah mayat Madam Pomfrey.

Dan tak lupa, sebuah tulisan tertera di bawahnya.

 **I SEE YOU!**

END.

A/N

 _Balas guest review:_

 _Luna : hello lagi Luna, Harry sebenernya gak jahat, cuma kepengaruh aja sama Tom dan Draco. btw, makasih ya udah baca dan review_

 _J : Syukur deh kalo kamu suka sama fic ini. thanks ya udah baca dan review_

 _Yuko : udahh lanjuttt, semoga suka_

Yayyy! Akhirnya selesai juga. Dan begitu banyak referensi dari Suicide Squad yang nyempil di fic ini ya jujur, aku kelewat jatuh cinta sama karakter Harley Quinn yang gila, sexy, unik dan aku pengen bikin Harry kayak gitu. walau aku yakin gagal banget. Dan aku agak kesian sama Cedric di sini, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. tapi entah kenapa aku gak bisa misahin Tom, Draco sama Harry. rasanya kayak ada yang kurang. Btw, semoga puas ya sama cerita ini. makasih banyak yang udah review, maaf kalo ada review yang terlambat di bales. Mohon maklum.

See ya di fic selanjutnya!

VeeHermiHrr


End file.
